Return To Moonhaven
by BigTimeEpic
Summary: The Epic adventure continues when MK returns to Moonhaven, but now she'll have to deal with a magic force and with her feelings for Nod, which are becoming stronger.
1. How Everything Began

**Chapter 1: How Everything Began **

My name is Mary Katherine, but I go by MK. When my mother passed away, I went to live with my father. He is obsessed with the idea that there is a hidden world with brave warriors that watch over and protect us. At that moment, I thought the idea was kind of silly, so I sadly decided to leave him. But then, something…magical happened. Something that changed my perception of life. Something that made me believe. I caught a small, really small pod, which a small woman gave to me. When I got it in my hands, I got shrunk, two inches tall. The woman was a queen. Queen Tara. She passed away after telling me that I had to take the pod to Nim Galuu. There's where all began.

I met many characters in my adventure. Ronin, he was the Leaf men's General. Ronin helped me to save the pod. He never said it to me, but I knew he was in love with Tara. Mub and Grub, a slug and a snail. They were the ones who took care of the pod. Grub wanted to be a leaf man, which he did at the end. And Mub…well, he has a crush on me, which is really awkward. Apart from that, he's really funny. Nim Galuu, he helped us to know what to do to save the life of the forest with the help of the scrolls, which were situated in the rings of knowledge. Mandrake, this guy was the leader of the Boggans, who wanted to destroy the forest. Don't worry, at the end, this bad guy and his troop were defeated by the leaf men, and with the big help of my dad, who had a normal size. Last, but not the least, is the handsome, really handsome Nod. Ahh, Nod. At first, I thought he was an idiot, a guy who only thought about himself and himself. As I spent more time with him I noticed that he just was sad because of his dad, who died in a Boggan attack. Ronin took care of him since that.

When the pod grew in Moonhaven, the forest was safe and a new queen was crowned, it was time to return home.

The new Queen was making me big again, but I didn't had time to tell Nod what I felt for him. I was elevating, when Nod took me. I wanted to stay there, but also I wanted to go with my dad. The last words I said to him where "Put your arms around me". Then he hugged me. After that, we separated a little, and without caring about the ones that were watching us, we both kissed. It was so…perfect. It felt so good. We separate again, but it was time to go. He caressed my hand once more. He smiled to me. I smiled to him. In a few seconds I had a normal size. When I saw my dad, I hugged him. I missed him a lot.

Since that epic adventure, that happened six months ago, I live with him and help him with his work about leaf men, boggans and magic. I also have video chat with Nod like most of the time. It is awesome, we talk about our lives and cool stuff, but there are days in which this is ruined by Mub, who is always bothering him and telling that he has no opportunity with me and things like that.

I admit it. My life is great now. But there are times when I think about Nod. I mean, we can't have a good and normal relationship because he is a leaf men and…I'm a stomper. We even hadn't admitted officially that we like each other. That makes me feel sad.

I love living here with my dad, far from the noisy and polluted city. But since my visit to the forest, I'm not the same anymore, I keep thinking about hummingbirds, magic, adventure, action and the guy I like. These thoughts are always living in my mind.

Sometimes… I just want to… return to Moonhaven.


	2. Tough Decisions

Chapter 2: Tough Decisions

I woke up early in the morning. At eight exactly. I took a shower. Formerly I brushed my hair and made a ponytail, as every day. I dressed myself and passed through my dad's bedroom in silent. He was still sleeping. Also snoring really loud. I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Ozzy was following me. After preparing some waffles and giving my dog its breakfast, I turned on the computer. Ozzy made some funny movements near to where I was.

-Ozzy, I can't play with you now- the pug barked –Because I'm going to talk to him – I said excited.

The alarm started to sound loudly. That could only mean one thing.

-Hi MK!

-Hi Nod! How's your day? - I said with a big smile. He was wearing his leaf man's armor. I admit it, he looked quite good, as always.

-Great, but…I still don't know what to give you as a birthday present. And it is in less than one week

-I have told you that you don't have to worry, ok? You don't need to give me anything.

-But I want to give you something. I mean, you are going to be 18! It's an important date!

-Yeah…- I said not so convinced.

-Yeah? You don't sound so happy- His face looked worried. I didn't like to see him like that.

-It's just that…well…I will have to make a decision about what to do with my life

-What do you mean with that?

-It's supposed that I will have the age to live alone. That I have to go to university or work or do something to…live… and to start thinking about my future- I made a small pause and exhale- But I… I don't know what to do yet - I stopped for a moment. I looked at him. He was unhappy.

-So… that means you need to go far? More far? - His look was making me feel sad.

-It depends on what I decide

-But what about…you know…us? - I got surprised. He mentioned the word "us". It sounded so cute when he said it. I thought about it before. I liked Nod a lot, but we couldn't be together. We were from different worlds. But I really wanted to be with him, although we weren't officially dating.

-I…think that…

I heard my dad's steps in the other room.

-Good morning MK! - He said while he carried to his desk a big pile of papers which covered his face.

-Uhm, good morning dad

-Could you help me to file away some stuff?

-Yes, wait a second-He left the pile and turned to me. Then he saw Nod in the monitor.

-Oh, sorry! I didn't see you Nod! How is everything there?

-It is…fine… yes, professor- He tried to sound good, but it was a sad tone, and the notice really affected him. There was an uncomfortable silence, we could only hear Ozzy's barks in the distance and the wind.

-I…have to go to the kitchen- My dad said

-There are some waffles on the oven- I told him

-Thanks!

-So… what's going to happen? – Nod said

-Maybe…

I heard a loud noise in the kitchen. Some pans had fallen to the floor.

-I gotta go. It seems like Dad hit again with the pans. Talk to you later?

-Of course…. and I hope your dad is ok

-He will, in some way he never gets hurt- he smiled to me although I knew he wasn't happy. I smiled him back, turned off the computer and ran to the kitchen.

-Dad are you all right?

-Yes, I just hit again with the pans- he started to laugh. I started to laugh too, until I remembered Nod's sad face -Are you ok? – He asked.

-Yeah, why wouldn't I be ok?

-Because after every chat with Nod you look happy, but today you look… sad

-That's not true

-Sure?

-No…It's about my future. Remember I told you?

-Oh…uhm…- he made a strange look and then he remembered- Oh… oh yes! So you told him

-Yep. He didn't take it good and I haven't thought completely about it. I'm desperate! I just want a sign that shows me the right choice!

-MK, look. You have to decide it by yourself. You need to analyze every possibility, select which is the best and choose. If you find a signal, it will only guide you a little bit

-But I can't decide! It's a tough decision!

-I know. But it's a process of growing that you need to overcome. Besides, you have some time to think. And remember, whatever you decide, I will support you - he approached to me and gave me a hug.

-Thanks dad. I really appreciate it. Come on, let's file away that stuff.

-Don't you prefer to rest?

-It's ok. I'll help you.

While we were filing away the papers, I was thoughtful. What if I made the wrong choice? What about my dad? What about… Nod? I needed a signal, something that helped me to choose the correct way.

The hours passed fast. After finishing to file away the big pile of papers, dad and I ate pizza. He tried to avoid the tough decision topic, but he couldn't. He was sad, however, he didn't want to tell me.

-I think I'm going to sleep dad

-What? At this hour? You usually sleep late! Are you feeling good?

-Yes, it's just that I'm tired

-Ok then. Goodnight sweetheart

-Goodnight dad

I walked to my room and closed the door. I laid in my bed, put my earphones and listened some relaxing and soft music. I couldn't stop thinking about Nod. He looked very gloomy.

Then I remembered the time we spent together some months ago. Full of adventures, emotions and romantic moments. I grinned and sighed. In a matter of minutes I fall asleep.

After a while, I heard a loud noise. I woke up. It was midnight. I put off the earphones and kept my Ipod in the sweater's pocket. I opened the door slowly.

-Dad? Are you ok? - He didn't answer -Dad?

I looked in his room. He wasn't there. The bed was still made, but I found some of his stuff on the floor.

-What is this mess? - I said. Then, I heard a strange sound. It was a… bat sound?! I turned and saw ten bats flying to me in a fighting stance. The next thing I caught sight of was that the bats' riders were… boggans.


	3. Fight In The House

_**Hi guys! First of all, I want to thank you for your reviews and I'm glad that you're liking my Fanfic **____** Second, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones that will come soon :D Last, sorry about my mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm doing my best :D Enjoy! **_

Chapter 3: Fight in the House

I got shocked. What did the boggans were doing at my house? One of them got closer to me and started to talk, but I couldn't understand a thing, because as dad once said, they lived in a different dimension, they lived faster. I was in that dilemma when I saw my dad. He was… small! And also unconscious. However, the boggan had him.

-Dad! What did you do to him?! Leave him alone!

Next, the boggan threw some black dust to me. I could avoid it. I ran downstairs as fast as I could. My plan was simple. Go to Moonhaven and ask the leaf men for help. They could help us with the boggans. Though, this got ruined when I bumped into some papers and fall down. The boggans reached me and threw again the dust, but this time I couldn't avoid it. I elevated. I shake. My head began to spin. I fall again. Just then, I realized that everything around me was… bigger. I understood that I got… shrunk, again. I found myself at my dad's desk.

-Where's the girl? - said a boggan

-I'm not sure, she can't be far. She is small now!

-Yes…which means it's more difficult to find her! – He made a pause and continued- Why are you still here?! Go find her you nasty boggan!

-Yes. You two, come with me! – I heard the bats flapping away. This was my opportunity to escape. It was going to be more difficult with my actual size. Smoothly, I ran between the designs, colors and books. I jumped to the other table and got excited. I had forgotten how good it felt to jump that high. But the feeling got squashed when the boggans saw me.

-There she is! - I ran as fast as I could, but it was in vain. They had me cornered.

-What do you want?!

-Well, we will take revenge on the leaf men. But we can't continue if you stompers are in our way as the last time. Besides, you stomper girl have a big connection with the pod that we still don't understand. So we're going to figure out how we can use that in our favor.

-Connection? What are you talking about? -The boggan gave me a wicked smile. He took out more black dust. -I…I thought that I was small enough.

-This isn't the one that makes you small, stomper. In fact, this one will make you…sleep for a while

This was the end. The boggans would kidnap my father and me. No one could save us. I closed my eyes and screamed. Suddenly, something, actually someone, grabbed me. I opened my eyes. I was flying. I was flying in a humming bird! My eyes opened wider when I saw him.

-Nod! You saved me!

-Yes! I'm sorry that we arrived late- he smiled.

-Don't worry! Wait, we?

-What, you thought he was coming alone? - I turned right and saw the leafmen and their general.

- Ronin! It's good to see you here!

-I tell the same, MK. I would like to continue chatting but we have to defeat some boggans- the bad guys we're throwing us some kind of magic, but it was an evil one- Nod, take MK to Moonhaven, she will be safe there

-But the boggans have my father! They made him small!

-What? - said Nod

-MK, it's dangerous- Ronin said in a serious tone.

-I don't care, he's my dad! – He thought it for some seconds.

-In that case, you will rescue him. We are going to distract them so they don't disturb you

-Done! - Nod said. We flew in search of my dad. –Can you see him? - I looked all over the place.

-There! - I said pointing to the boggan who threw me the dust.

-C'mon! Put your arms around me!

-Sure! - I did what he said without thinking it twice. Then the humming bird flew faster. The boggan noticed that we were chasing him, so he also went faster. Next, he went out of my house. His destiny? Wrathwood –Nod! We have to go faster!

-I'm doing the best I can! Relax, we'll get him!

Some boggans appeared from nowhere and threw us more black dust that almost knocked us down.

-What were those things?! – said Nod.

-It's… dark magic

-Dark magic? But how? That means they are more powerful!

-Totally. With one of those things they made my dad and I small. And it can also make you fall asleep!

-We have to be careful then, we don't know what other tricks their powers can make

-I agree with that… Nod! Watch out!

One boggan threw us some evil dust that hit the bird's left wing.

-Idiot! - Said the boggan that had my dad- The girl is there!

-But I thought

-Shut up! I have another plan. We'll get you stomper! And sooner than you think – He laughed and flew away. Nod's bird started to fall down. I saw my dad, he awoke and observed me.

-No! MK! – He stretched out his arm. His face turned into sadness.

-Dad! – I also stretched out mine, knowing that it was impossible that I could reach his hand.

I screamed loudly. Soon after that, I closed my eyes and hugged Nod tightly. I felt his hand on mine. I couldn't avoid the tears in my eyes. We were falling and going straight to our end.


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4: Feelings

I opened my eyes. I was in the middle of the forest. The clouds hid the moonlight, so it was hard to see a thing. I got up and saw Nod's humming bird near me. I approached to it and saw that its wing was hurt. He made a strange sound that at first scared me, but I understood that it was only a signal of pain.

-Don't worry – I put my hand over his head and stroked it softly- everything's gonna be alright. Right…Nod?

I looked around me. He wasn't there. I started to feel nervous.

-Nod! – I yelled. No one answered. I could only hear the wind and some cricket's sounds –Nod! Where are you?! Nod!

I screamed this many times without obtaining an answer. Time was going by and the night was getting darker. I was very afraid and didn't know what to do. I had many feelings. My dad was at Wrathwood, I was lost and Nod wasn't here with me. I wanted to hug him so bad. I started to think the worst. What if something happened to him? Or maybe he got hurt? Or a boggan caught him? No way! Oh, man! I was about to cry when I heard something.

-MK!

-Nod! – Desperately, I started to run toward his voice - Nod! - I could only saw leafs, branches and more leafs.

Fortunately, in a matter of time, I found him.

-MK! Are you hurt?! Are you ok?! – I didn't even answer him, I just ran to him and gave him a big hug. He put his arms around me and did the same.

-I thought something happened to you- I told him.

-I'm sorry…

-It's ok –small tears were falling from my eyes.

-Hey…- he put his hand on my chin and lifted it – I promise that I will always protect you. I will never leave someone hurt you. Do you understand? Never. I promise- he gave me a lovely smile.

His words made me feel comfortable, safe and joyful. I smiled him back.

-That's the sweetest thing someone has said to me…thanks

Then, we heard some birds flapping. It were the leaf men's hummingbirds. Ronin was with them. We both separated.

-Thanks God we found you guys, we were worried- he said – Everything's ok?

-Yes – Nod and I said at the same time

-Oh, Nod's bird has its wing hurt, it can't fly- I remembered.

-Where is it? - Ronin asked.

-Over there

-Call Brom, he knows what to do in this cases – he ordered to a leaf man –You two will ride my bird to Moonhaven and I'll stay around here in search of the boggans who escaped. I will reach Moonhaven lately and will discuss what we'll do about all this

-But…my dad! He is in danger! We have to rescue him right now!

-MK, I'm afraid not

-What? Are we going to leave him there?

-Of course not! We can't go to Wrathwood right now, the boggans are expecting us, we have to make a surprise attack, but not at this moment

-But

-If you want to save your dad, you'll have to listen to me

-Ok, but when are we going to Wrathwood?

-Maybe tomorrow

-Ok, sorry about my screams

-It's not your fault, if I was in your place, I would have reacted the same way. Now go, you must go to Moonhaven

-Ok- Nod said – Let's go MK!

When we got to Moonhaven, Nod invited me to dinner. I wasn't sure to accept it, because I wasn't feeling that good, but who couldn't resist Nod's gorgeous face!

We went to a place called Dandelion. It was like cafeteria, but not as the one I used to know in my world. This place had stone tables and chairs, lamps made of flowers and different food, however, I liked it. It had many paintings in the walls. They were of flowers, nature, animals and things like that. They were really beautiful. A jinn flower gave us a table. Nod sat right next to me.

I looked at the menu, which was made of a green leaf, although, I didn't know what to order, so Nod ordered me what he thought I would like. We talked for a while. I noticed his purpose was to distract me and make me feel better, and may I say it was really working. I was having a good time with him.

-The mushroom crepe is delicious! – I said just before trying it –And the daisy juice too!

-I told you, the food here is great! And you also have to try the one from The Dragonfly, but that place is more formal

-So you have to wear formal clothes, right?

-Yeah, but it is a nice place, they have live music and shows! I'm sure you are going to enjoy it

-Sounds wonderful! - There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Nod finished his drink. I did the same with mine. What else can I say? - And… why is it called Dragonfly? Do… dragonflies work there and cook in the restaurant? – What did I just say? It was a senseless question, but I didn't know what else to say.

-Haha not really. The owner is a jinn. And she loves dragonflies. So she decided to call her restaurant Dragonfly

-Oh. Well, I like the name. It's… classy – We started to laugh.

-It is! I have to take you there, of course after we rescue your father and…after you…uhm- his glad face became gloomy. Nod lowered his head

-After what?

-After you go

-Nod… are you still sad about that?

-Well…- I gave him a tell-me-the-truth look –Don't look at me like that!

-Then tell me!

-Yes! I'm sad! Ok? ... I said it!

-Look- I put my hand over his shoulder – I don't know what is going to happen when this boggan thing ends and we rescue my dad, so let's just live this moments. I don't want to feel sad every time we talk about this. I want to take advantage of this time here. Maybe it will help me to choose

-Alright… -he suspired and smiled- let's just live this moments, as you say- Nod hold my hands with his. I felt a little nervous, but the feeling disappeared fast. We both smiled. All of a sudden, our eyes met. I got lost in his look for a moment, he also got lost in mine. He came closer to me. I took a deep breath and move my head towards his. That was the moment when…


	5. Connections

_**Wazzaa! I hope you are liking my Fanfic :D Sorry about the cliffhangers haha but I like to leave you in suspense :D I want to thank **__**KeishlaTheEpicwriter**__** for being a great friend and the only one that understands my obsession for Epic :D Well, continue reading haha**_

Chapter 5: Connections

(Last paragraph of chapter 4)

-Alright… -he suspired and smiled- let's just live this moments, as you say- Nod hold my hands with his. I felt a little nervous, but the feeling disappeared fast. We both smiled. All of a sudden, our eyes met. I got lost in his look for a moment, he also got lost in mine. He came closer to me. I took a deep breath and move my head towards his. That was the moment when…

-It's General Ronin!- A jinn said. Nod and I separated immediately. I put my hair behind my ear and blushed a little bit. Ronin came to us. He drank a lily juice while I told him the whole story, including the part of my connection with the pod.

-But what type of connection? - He asked.

-I don't know, neither the boggans do.

-It would be good if we visit Nim Galuu, maybe the scrolls can tell us something we missed

-Right now? – Said Nod.

-Right now Nod. Do you have a problem with that?

-Uhm…

-Let's go lovers, we don't have much time – He walked out of the Dandelion. I blushed even more. We followed him.

-Did you just said…that word? - I told him.

-Which one? Lovers? – He screamed the last word – Yes

-I didn't know you were that bad

-Because you don't have to deal with him 24/7 – Said Nod. Ronin laughed.

The night was over. The sun was rising when we arrived to Nim's tree. It was as beautiful and colorful as I remember. I saw some familiar faces.

-MK! You did follow the slime! I knew we would gather together again baby! – Mub said

-Uhm, yeah

-Nice to see you again MK! – Grub said

-Nice to see you too

-MK! I'm glad you're back! It's been a long time! - Nim Galuu appeared from nowhere.

-Yeah, six months since I came here

-Puff! Very long! Well, it's time to go to the rings of knowledge, c'mon! - We went down. There were scrolls all over the place. Nim took one and opened it –Here it is. Ok… the pod… connection… MK… forest… wait a second!

-What? What does it say? –I asked him

-It's uhm… well… the connection you have with the pod is very strong. He is grateful to you because you saved him

-That's something good don't you think?

-Yes…and no, because you are the pod's weakness.

-Oh… Still don't get it

-Look, in three days, there's gonna be an eclipse, which will be straighten with Moonhaven. And because your connection with the pod is very strong, anyone could use it to destroy the forest.

-How…?

-Do not panic, ok? Anybody can have the power to destroy the forest… by killing you – I paralyzed. Everyone in the room got scared. Nod got shocked - If that happens your connection will break, the pod will feel it and die, so as the forest. However, if we protect you during the eclipse, nothing will happen, the forest will live and you can return home

-So… the life of the forest… depends on my life?

-In part yes

-And… you are telling me that I don't have to panic?! – I shouted –This is terrible!

-Her life is in risk! We have to protect her! If the Boggans know about the connection they will get MK! – Nod screamed to Ronin

-Easy Nod. If you want to help MK you shouldn't get panicked!

-But we have to do something!

-I know! – Ronin breathed out. Then we heard a loud sound. Next, people shouting.

-I think the boggans already know about the connection- I said.

-You are not safe here. You must go. I will distract them – Nim gave us a smile and went out the rings of knowledge.

-Thanks! – We said.

-Here's the plan. First, Mub, MK and you will go to the secret place near the lagoon- Ronin said to Nod.

-Wait, you mean I have to go with that thing? – He pointed at Mub

-You got a problem? Leaf boy? –said the slug.

-Don't call me like that! You know it's

-Stop it! – Ronin said – Don't make me change my mind Nod

-Ok – Nod said angrily.

-Grub and I will go to Moonhaven to protect the Queen and reach you at the lagoon. Is that clear?

-Yes, totally clear

The three of us flied to the lagoon. I was sitting between Mub and Nod. Hopefully, they didn't fight during the trip. We arrived to the lagoon. It was big and very beautiful. The water was crystal blue. We walked between some bushes and arrived to a tree, we entered. It was like house, a small one. It had some beds, a table with chairs and a tiny window.

An hour later, Ronin and Grub arrived. But they weren't alone. The Queen was with them. She looked pretty, but at the same time scared.

-Hi, I'm MK

-I know, I remember you. You are…

-The stomper, yeah

-No, the girl who helped us save the forest

-Haha, yes. Are you ok?

-No, the boggans have my mom – she sat in one of the chairs. The Queen started to cry. Seeing that small flower tearing broke my heart. I gave her a hug.

-Oh, sorry! – I took distance from her. I remembered she was the Queen.

-No, please. Can you hug me again?

-Sure – I did what she said. Maybe she has the authority in the forest, but she was still a child. And in some way I could understand her feelings – They also have my father

-Really?

-Yes, but you don't have to worry. The leaf men will bring both back with us

-Are you sure?

-I am

Ronin told us that apart from the Queen's mom, the boggans took more prisoners, and they would have to go and save them, including my dad.

After some minutes, the little flower fall asleep in my arms. Ronin took his sword and his arch.

-C'mon Nod, we have some work to do at Wrathwood. We will meet the other leaf men there

-I will go with you – I said.

-I don't think that's the best idea. We have to protect you know, and going to Wrathwood means that your life will be in danger

-But my dad…

-We will bring him and all the prisoners back, but if you want to help you must stay here, ok?

-Ok

-MK, everything's gonna be alright- Nod said – He'll be fine

-Thank you- He approached to me and kissed tenderly my forehead.

Mub looked at him with an angry but funny face. He was walking outside when I left the Queen in a bed and ran to him.

-Nod! Wait! Promise me something

-Whatever you want

-Promise that you'll return with me

-I told you last night that I will never let anybody hurt you. Don't be sad – Nod softly caressed my face.

-I start to miss you already

-Me too. I'll be back very soon

-In that case I will be waiting – I kissed his cheek. He gave me a lovely smile.

-C'mon lover- Ronin said.

He got up on his bird and flew away right to the boggans place. I was worried about him, about Ronin, my dad, the Queen's mom and all the prisoners the boggans had. I wished everyone returned safe.


	6. The Rescue

Chapter 6: The Rescue

As Ronin and I flew away, I could see her worried face. I didn't like to see MK like that. It made me feel sad. But when she smiled, ah, it was the loveliest one. When she laughed and when she was with me made me feel so cheerful.

-What are you thinking about? –Ronin asked.

-Nothing

-Sure? Aren't you thinking about MK?

-I… Why are you bothering me?

-That means the answer is yes

-Agh

-Look, seriously, I think that she's a nice girl – I smiled.

-I know. She's the best

-I'm gonna give you a tip buddy… never let her go

-Thanks Ronin, I'll never do – I felt sorry for him. He still thinks that he didn't protect Tara enough, and he feels guilty sometimes. But it wasn't his fault. He did a very good job.

-I saw the way she looks at you

-Oh… yes? And… and how does she looks at me? – I said curious.

-With love –I got a little bit paralyzed when he said "love"- Her eyes shine when she's with you. And you also change when you're with MK

-Really?

-Yes, your eyes also shine when they meet hers

-Man, I can't avoid getting lost in her eyes

-I know that feeling, Tara's eyes where… like shooting stars – He smiled, some of the few times that I saw him smiling. Then it disappeared when he saw the dark part of the forest. That spooky and malevolent place. Wrathwood –Time to focus in rescuing the civilians and destroy the nasty boggans ok?

-Got it

We met the other leafmen behind some awful rocks. Ronin was planning his moves.

-Nod, you'll guide that part of the group to the dungeon and save the prisoners

-Wait? Me?

-Yes, you

I was confused. He never asked me to lead a group. I thought he believed that I wasn't capable. Me? Being a leader? It sounded good.

-Ok, let's go leafmen!

We went to the dungeon, which was situated in the basement.

-Help! Help! Help! – Some voices said. We reached the cells. The civilians where there. When everyone saw us, they started to shout of emotion, some even cried.

-Shh! We have to make this in silence, ok? – I told them. We freed everybody. Well, almost. I saw the Queen's mom.

-Hey, have you seen Professor Bomba? You know, MK's dad?

-Oh, he was with us, but some hours ago the boggans took him to another place

-Alright. I need three leaf men that go with me to look for the Professor

-We'll go – Cedric said along with other two men.

-Thanks. Aleida, you and the rest of the leaf men will take the people to the border. There are some birds there that will take them back to Moonhaven. Then, you will come back to help us for the battle

-Ok. C'mon, we have to move fast and smooth- said the leaf woman.

The leaf men and I searched for MK's dad. We found him in a dark and scary place that was far from the dungeon.

-Nod!

-Nice to see you again professor

-Where's my daughter? Is she alright?

-She is fine. Actually, MK is in a safe place. Don't worry, you'll see her very soon

-Thank you so much

I freed him from the cell. We were running out when he stopped and took some stuff.

-Uhm, I don't mean to be rude but I don't think it's a good time to collect things

-You don't understand! With these things the boggans make magic! Maybe we can examine them to know what they can do!

-In that case, let us help you

The five of us took some bags with black dust, and some ugly scepters, that were like the one that Mandrake used, but smaller.

We were in the corridor when we bumped into some horrible boggans. They outnumbered us. They could defeat us with a single movement. I looked at Cedric, at the Professor and to the other two leafmen. I nodded. The boggans roared loudly. It was time.

-Now! – I screamed. My team and I threw some of the dust we were carrying to our enemies. We weren't sure about what the dust would do, but we had to try. Once the dust covered up the boggans, they started to disappear. Every single boggan was gone! – C'mon it's time to run!

We had to defeat some boggans in our way to escape, but no one could stop us. MK's dad was scared, but he helped us several times by throwing the evil magic to them. He was very brave. After a while we reached the border. There were some leafmen waiting for us, including Ronin.

-Let's move! We don't have a lot of time! – He ordered.

-But they will follow us! – A leafman said.

-They won't. They don't have enough soldiers

-Besides, we stole some of their nasty magic – I added.

-And their place is going to fall down into tiny pieces, so it will be better if we're not here when that happens

-Cool

-Very cool. Now, let's go!

We flew away from Wrathwood. Then, I heard an explosion, a big one. I looked back. The boggans fortress was smashing.

-Wow! – The Professor exclaimed.

-The explosion will give us advantage, but it doesn't mean we won already – Ronin said.

-That explosion was enormous! How did you make it?

-Leafmen also have some tricks

-That's amazing!

-Are we going with MK? – I interrupted - I… I mean, to the lagoon? – Ronin and the Professor looked at me weirdly. Then, both began to laugh – What?

-Oh, nothing – MK's dad said with an ironic tone. That moment was embarrassing. MK's dad was mocking me. It was sure that he knew about what his daughter and I had. Wait, what did we have? I mean, we were not officially dating. We even haven't admitted that we liked each other! But we do like each other, I know that. We had a kind of relationship, right? 'Cause we kissed before she left. Ah, that kiss. It was perfect. I had to make things clear. Yes. I had to tell MK that I loved her. But how? I always get nervous when I'm with her. I even get tongue tied! And what if she decides to go back to her world? I don't want to be an obstacle for her. But I didn't want to keep our relationship by video chat! I wanted to be with her so badly! I had to think. What could I do?


	7. Reencounter

_**BigTimeEpic here! :D Thanks to everyone for your good reviews! It makes me happy that you are loving the Fanfic :D So here it is Chapter 7 :D**_

Chapter 7: Reencounter

Many hours passed since the leafmen went to Wrathwood to save my dad and the civilians. Mub, Grub, The Queen and I stayed in the secret place. We played, told jokes and stories, including some of my life as a stomper, which fascinated them. After this, everybody except for me, fall asleep. I just couldn't close my eyes. Many thoughts were passing through my mind. I was very worried about dad. He was at the most terrific place on Earth with those boggans! I hoped he was ok and return safe with me. And Nod! He was also there! What if he got hurt? No. He was very strong and brave. I missed him a lot. I remembered last night at Dandelion, when we almost kissed. I wanted so bad to tell Nod what I felt for him! But how? He was at Wrathwood. Maybe when he came back. But it would be difficult, because when I'm with him I kind of get frozen inside! And words don't come into my mind. And what's gonna happen next? What if I had to return home? If I confess him everything he won't let me go, and I wouldn't leave him either. And my dad? I couldn't leave him also! On the other hand, what about my future? Oh my!

I felt some tears in my eyes. I cleaned them with the sweater's sleeve. I inhaled and exhaled several times and tried to control myself. Then, I heard some flapping outside. Everybody woke up.

-Are the leafmen back? – The Queen asked enthusiastic.

-I'm not sure – I answered.

-Maybe… the boggans found us! – Mub said scared.

-I will check. Stay here – Grub said in a brave tone.

-Be careful – The Queen told him. Grub went outside fearless. We waited a few seconds. We could hear some voices, but didn't understand what they said. Someone was coming. We saw a big shadow. The little flower hugged me tight.

-The leafmen are back! – Shouted the snail.

-Grub! You alarmed us! – I said.

-Sorry. C'mon!

We wen't outside. Ronin, four leafmen and my dad were there.

-MK!

-Dad! – He ran to me and hugged me so hard that I could barely breathe – Dad… I… can't…

-Oh! Sorry! – He let me go – I missed you a lot MK

-Me too. Did you get hurt?

-No. I'm completely fine!

-Awesome! ... Wait – My eyes looked for Nod. He wasn't there – Where's Nod?

-He is… uhm… he was with us some moments ago – Ronin said worried. Then, we heard another bird's flapping. We looked up. Nod was hanging from the bird. His leg was stuck in his seat – Do you need a hand? – Ronin screamed.

-No! I'm absolutely… - then he fall down and screamed. We heard some crashing near us.

-Nod! – I looked for him. He landed in some bushes. He had leaves all over his hair and looked very funny – Are you ok? – I started to laugh.

-Why are you laughing? - I helped him to get up.

-Your head is full of leafs! Haha!

-Agh!

-Let me help you – I took the leaves out of his brown hair. I noticed that he was looking at me with a lovely look – Much better – I couldn't resist that look. It was gorgeous! – Is… everything ok?

-Yes. MK… Before anything else happens… I … have to tell you something

-Me too. Oh, but you first

-No, you first

-I insist

-Ok… uhm… I don't know how to start haha – He was nervous, really nervous

-The thing you're gonna tell me is… bad?

-No, of course no! Quite the opposite. You know… we know each other for… for

-Six months

-Right, six, and every day since I met you I…

-You what? – I said shyly but at the same time amused.

-I can't stop thinking about… - I was excited. I knew what he was going to say, but at the same time I didn't. I was enthusiastic. Until someone appeared.

-Baby girl! I thought you weren't coming back! – Said Mub while he showed up between Nod and I.

-What in the name of the forest are you doing here?! – screamed Nod angry.

-I came to see if MK was ok 'cause I worry about her!

-Ha! Well, I worry about her too! And she was with me, so she was completely safe! – Both were screaming. I was starting to get mad.

-I don't think so, flat face!

-Why you keep calling me like that!

-Because that's what you are! Flat face!

-SHUT UP! Both! - Nod and Grub looked at me, surprised and scared at the same time. Ronin and dad appeared.

-What's this fuss about? – The general said.

-The slug was - Nod said

-Me? It was the flat fa…- Mub interrupted him.

-Guys, can you behave well? – I said in a soft tone.

-Sure – both said.

We were in our way to Moonhaven. Flying in humming birds. Nod was sitting in the front, Mub at the end and I in the middle.

-So… what happened at Wrathwood? – I asked.

-We defeated most of the boggans, we got some of their magic and Ronin destroyed their fortress

-Really? That's a good notice

-Yes and no

-Why?

-Well, yes because most of the boggans are dead, so their army is less powerful and if we examine the dust and the scepters we will know what kind of things they can do

-And the bad side?

-With their fortress destroyed and their plan ruined, they are angrier than ever. We don't know which will be their next move

-Maybe… their next move will be… me

-Not if we protect you. You're safe with us… and with me – I smiled to him. Mub made a strange sound.

-Mub

-Yes, baby girl?

-Stay quite

-Ok


	8. More Time

Chapter 8: More Time

We arrived to Moonhaven. All the leafmen, including Nod and Ronin, went to the hospital, because they had some injuries that weren't serious, but that needed to be attended. After that, they went to relax and sleep, I mean, fighting isn't that easy, I guess.

All of the civilians that were freed arrived. Everyone looked happy. Except the little flower.

-I don't see my mom, MK – The Queen said.

-She has to be here

-What if she is still at Wrathwood? – Tears were falling from her eyes.

-No! The leafmen saved each jinn!

-But… - She stopped talking. Her eyes opened when she saw her mom –Mommy!

-Honey!

The scene was lovely. A mother hugging her little daughter. It remind me of my mom and me. I really missed her. She was the best mom ever.

Apart from that, Dad was fascinated with everything. The structure, the people, the armors, and the whole thing.

-Amazing, don't you think? – I told him.

-Totally! Everything is marvelous!

-Dad… I have to tell you something

-What, sweetheart?

-Remember I told you about the pod? That I saved it?

-How could I forget it? What happens with the pod?

-Well… since I saved it, the pod established a connection with me, a big one

-And?

-There's going to be an eclipse in three days, so if I die when it occurs, the pod will die and life of the forest too

-What? I can't believe it MK

-It's true. That's why the boggans want me. I'm their key to destroy the forest

-It's awful. That means you're in danger!

-I know, but the leafmen are going to protect me during the eclipse, and everything will be alright

-I… never thought this place was going to be so dangerous

-Don't worry dad, I'll be ok as long as I… we stay here. The leafmen will protect us

Then, someone came to us. My dad and I kneeled down.

-Please, get up – The Queen said smiling. Ronin was next to her – Ronin has told me about the connection. He said that you need to stay here so I thought you would like to go to your house for some stuff right?

-Yeah. But how? - I asked

-Oh. Take this. I can't go with you because of security

-Is this … a branch?

-Yes. Just touch with it the things you want to make small

-Awesome! – Dad said.

-Thank you

-Your welcome. Ronin and Finn will go with you

-Oh, can we bring Ozzy with us?

-Ozzy? What's that?

-Our pet. He must be scared and I don't think leaving him alone is a good idea

-Of course you can!

-Thanks – The Queen smiled and went with her mom. Ronin stayed with us –Anything new? - I asked.

-Actually, yes. Some leafmen caught a group of boggans near here

-I thought there were no boggans left! I saw the explosion – My dad said worried.

-The explosion was just a distraction, it didn't mean we won. But with the boggans here, we can interrogate them and figure out which is their plan. By the way, I was going to ask you, Professor, if you could help us to examine the black dust and the scepters when we come back from your house

-Me?

-Yes, you know many things, maybe you can help us

-Sure! It will be an honor – he said proudly.

-Thank you. Now let's go, you have to pack some things

-Wait! Where's Nod? – My dad and Ronin looked at me weirdly. Then, they both started to laugh –What is so funny?

-Nothing. Well, I already told Nod about the plan, but he's still at the hospital. He is very tired

-Oh, ok. Let's go then

We went home. With the magic branch, dad and I shrunk our clothes and other stuff. I even made small the portrait with my mom's picture. It meant a lot to me. We kept them in some bags. Then, we went with our dog. It was a little hard to shrink him with our small size, but at the end we made it.

-Oh, Ozzy! I'm so glad you're coming with us! You're gonna love Moonhaven! You will have lots of fun! – He barked and started licking me – Ozzy! No kisses!

-MK, we must return know – Ronin said – It's getting darker

We flew back to Moonhaven. Dad was getting enthusiastic. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I knew what I had to do. I began to run.

-MK! Where are you going? - My dad said – We still have to unpack

-I have to find Nod. Just… leave my things there and I'll come for them later- I said in a hurry

-But

-Don't worry dad, I will be back soon

I was excited. I was going to stay more time in Moonhaven. Which meant that… I was going to spent more time with Nod.


	9. Flawless

_**Hi guys! How are you doing? Well, here is Chapter 9 :D I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are super cool! They make me keep writing more for you! :D **_

Chapter 9: Flawless

I arrived to the hospital. It was made of wood, like a big cottage. I could see many people there except Nod.

-Hey! You must be MK! – A guy told me.

-Yeah. How do you know?

-Everybody knows. You saved the forest

-Right, sometimes I forgot that I'm kind of famous here- He laughed a little.

-And someone has told me lots of things about you

-Who?

-My friend Nod

-Oh… - I got very happy inside, but I wanted to sound normal- and what kind of things he has said about me?

-Good ones

-Like what?

-Uhm… why don't you ask him?

-That would be great… If I could only find him

-Ah, that's no problem. This way

-Thanks- I followed him through the corridor and some stairs- By the way, what's your name?

-Cedric. I'm also a leafman

-Cool

-It is - after walking through the corridor, we stopped in front of a small door - And we have arrived. I hope he's not sleeping- Cedric knocked three times – Nod?

-I'm here

-Can we enter?

-Sure

Cedric opened the door. Nod was looking through the window, very thoughtful. I wondered what he was thinking about. He wasn't wearing anymore his armor, he used more informal clothes. I wanted to run and hug him. But Cedric was there. It was going to be awkward. Nod turned to us and when he saw me he got surprised.

-Hey! MK!

-Hi Nod – We both smiled. Why did he have such a lovely and tender smile? It made me feel like if I was in heaven. And his eyes! Gorgeous. I couldn't stop getting lost in them. And his lips… Oh my! Everything in him was… perfect.

-Well, I better go- Cedric said – Nice to meet you MK

-The pleasure is mine

-See you Nod! You're very lucky to have a girlfriend like MK

-I know- he said – I mean, no… yes… but we're not… you know

We both blushed. I looked through the window to avoid looking at Nod. That was a bit embarrassing. He just said girlfriend! Cedric began to laugh.

-Bye! – I heard the door closing. I opened the window, it was beginning to feel hot in there! There was another uncomfortable and long silence.

-So… -Nod broke the silence.

-So…

-I… I heard that you're staying more time in Moonhaven

-Yeah…. Ronin said I'll be safe here. Dad is really happy. He is going to examine the boggans magic and explore everything here. It's gonna be funny

-It will be. What about you? Are you glad to stay here too?

-Of course I am! And more because… I'm going to spend more time with you – His eyes opened. Nod took my hand.

-In that case, let's live this moments together

-I agree with that – I said content. Nod gently touched my cheek, staring at my eyes. I got closer to him. This was our moment. Well, it almost was. Someone knocked the door. Nod and I separated.

-Come in- he said a bit mad. The door opened. Finn, the leafman, was there.

-Nod, Ronin wants to see you at the dungeon for the boggan interrogation

-Can I go? – I asked.

-I don't thing that's a good idea, interrogations can get… strong

-He's right MK – Nod said – I don't want you to witness that, it's really crazy

-Fine

-I… will wait outside – Finn said as he closed the door again.

-I will go in a second - Nod looked at me again, sad. His look told me that he wanted to stay with me.

-It's fine, go

-It will be fast. I promise that after that I will be all the time with you

-Don't worry about me, it's your work

-Ok – he smiled to me, took his stuff and went outside the room. I stand there a few seconds. Nod return to the room fast. He approached to me and kissed my cheek tenderly – See ya later

I got paralyzed. I couldn't even answer him. I just smiled and waved to him slowly. Nod also smiled and went out. I touched my cheek again. That kiss felt amazing. It was flawless. Nevertheless, I would have preferred that kiss on the lips.

Every time we were going to kiss something happened. Why? Why can't we have one kiss? I got mad. Really mad. I suspired. I realized that I had nothing else to do in the hospital, so I returned with dad.

-Finally! I thought you weren't coming back – He said laughing.

-Sorry, dad. I was… busy

-Busy? Yeah, talking with Nod

-Dad!

-What? – He was still laughing.

-Don't bother me!

-Me? Bothering you? C'mon!

-Hahaha, very funny. Let's unpack now… where's Ozzy? And our things?

-Come, I'll show you! - Dad guide me to some bushes.

-Are we… staying here?

-Oh no! Keep walking! – I did it. After some seconds, I caught sight of some houses. They were very pretty. Most of them were made of wood, some others of stone. The Jinns that were there waved at us cheery. We arrived to a small house made of wood, decorated with colorful flowers and plants. Dad opened the door. Ozzy ran to us.

-Hi again, Ozzy! – I said. I looked around. The first floor of the house had a small wood table with chairs. There was also a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a little yard. The three bedrooms were in the second floor. Each room had a closet, a dressing table and a balcony. Of course, everything was made of wood, stone, leafs and other plants. After all, it was very comfortable. I loved each detail that it had. There was a room that I liked the most. Instead of a quilt like the ones I knew, it had one made of pink petals. It felt very soft. In the walls, there were painted flowers, many types of flowers. I went to the balcony. The view was great. I could see the center of Moonhaven, where the Queen lived and were the pod was.

-I see that you liked this room

-Yeah, it's nice

-Well, here are your bags. I'll stay in the room next to yours

-Thanks, I will unpack now

-Good. I already unpack my stuff. Is it ok if I leave you for some hours? I'm going to examine the boggans' things. I have to give Ronin all the things I found, because he is interrogating those boggans

-Oh, it's ok dad. I'm happy that you can help them

-Me too! It's quite exciting! Well, I'll be back for dinner

-Ok dad!

I began to unpack my things. I hanged my clothes in the closet and put my accessories in the dressing table, including my mother's picture.

-I still don't know what to do mom. Should I stay here or should I return to my world? I can't decide yet

I laid down in the comfy bed and closed my eyes. I dreamed with Nod.


	10. The Interrogation

_**Helluu! Haha, sorry for not publishing the chapter before, but I was a little busy :/ I want to tell you that this one has a small violent part. Don't get scared. Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to every reader! :D**_

Chapter 10: The Interrogation

I flew to the dungeon. During the way I couldn't stop thinking about MK. Why always we wanted to kiss something happened? I hated that! Maybe… it wasn't the correct moment. Yeah! I had to make sure that anyone interrupted us. Specially the crazy of Mub. But when? And how? Hmmm… perhaps… that's right! MK's birthday! It was going to be in two days. I was going to plan everything for that day and create the best moment ever! Our moment!

-Nod – Said Ronin – You're late, again

-Hey! I was still at the hospital, I had some… serious injuries and I was really tired

-You're a bad liar, lover

-You… ugh! Yeah, I was with MK. Any problem with that?

-No. But when you have to work you most focus on it, ok?

-Yeah

-Come on, we have some boggans to interrogate

We went downstairs, right to the dungeon. It wasn't as scary as the one at Wrathwood, but it wasn't the best place to stay. We wanted to make our "guests" feel… frightened. Ronin and I entered to a cell, where a boggan was. He was tied to a chair. Ronin closed the door.

-Here's the deal. If you answer all my questions, I'll let you go. If you don't… well, you will see what will happen – Ronin said. The boggan was looking at the floor, with a serious look – First question. What are you planning to do on the eclipse day?

Really? We already knew that! They wanted to kill MK so the pod dies and the forest too! What was Ronin thinking about? Maybe he had a plan, which he didn't tell me. However, there was no answer. The boggan keeped looking at the floor with the serious look.

What are your plans for the eclipse? – Ronin repeated. Nothing. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. The boggan wasn't going to give Ronin any answer –Last chance. What are you planning to do on the day when the eclipse occurs?

Again, there was no answer. Ronin took out a dagger. He approached to the boggan, who was still looking at the floor. In a matter of seconds, Ronin stacked the dagger in the boggan's hand. He screamed a little bit. I could see black blood coming out of the grey hand. It was disgusting. The boggan didn't say a single word. Ronin stacked the dagger in the other hand, but this time, harder and deeper. The prisoner shouted. More blood was coming out.

-Ronin, I don't think he's going to tell us something – I said. He ignored me and stacked once more the dagger in the boggans' leg. There was blood all over the floor.

-Stop! Please! – He finally said. Ronin kept the dagger, which still had boggan blood.

-Let's go, Nod. He's useless. I bet their plans for the eclipse are a waste of time – We were walking outside the cell, without any information. Then, the boggan let out an evil laugh.

-You will lose the bet then – The prisoner said. We both returned inside and closed the door.

-I don't think so – Ronin said.

-Our plans are marvelous

-Really? You think killing a girl just to conquer the forest is marvelous? It sounds familiar to me. The last time you tried that, you failed– What was he doing?

-This time will be different

-It won't. You will lose, we will win. As always

-You seem to be missing something, General

-I'm not sure

-The eclipse. When we kill the stomper, our powers will become stronger

-So? It's still stupid

I understood everything. Ronin was pushing the boggan to his game. It was working. The boggan was giving Ronin the answers. That was cool.

-Stupid? – He laughed again- With our powers stronger than ever, we will have the ability to make our troops… taller, stomper size to be specific – Ronin and I shocked for a moment. This was bad.

-And?

-The conquest of the forest will be step one of the plan. The second one… the world

Ok. That was even worse. These dudes were crazy! Conquer the world? In one hand, it was a good plan, not for us of course. On the other one, if they grow, none of us will be able to stop them.

-Enjoy your last days here, because anything will be the same

We went out and closed the door. Finn arrived.

-Did he tell you anything? – He asked.

-All we needed to hear. We know which their plan for the eclipse is. And the other ones? Did they speak?

-Nothing new. What do we do with them?

-I don't want any prisoner left. We don't know if they have other plans

Finn nodded and went to the cells. Ronin and I went upstairs, my eyes caught the light.

-You used reverse psychology with that boggan huh?

-Yeah, it really works. Sometimes I use it with you

-Haha… wait! What?

We went with MK's dad. He was examining the scepters and the dust with other leafmen.

-Ronin! Nod! I didn't expect you so soon. Did the interrogation go well? Did you obtained more information?

Ronin looked at me. He gave me a shut up look. It was better if MK's dad didn't know that his daughter was still in danger, and more.

-Just… the same things we knew

-I'm worried about MK. She's too young to live all this things. I never thought that her life could be in risk

-Don't worry, she'll be ok. Besides, she is very brave – I said proud.

-I know. But I can't avoid getting concerned. And she'll be spending her 18th birthday here, and I want to make something that helps her forget about this problems for a day

-You know what, Professor. I have something in mind for MK's birthday. But we'll need the help of other friends

- As long as it is for MK, you can count with me!

-Great! And you Ronin? Will you help us too?

-I know it's a special date for her, but she's in danger and the life of the forest depends on her life

-Ronin! C'mon! She's worried at the moment. Now, imagine if we get her to forget all this problems for a day, as the Professor said. It would be amazing!

-It is a distraction Nod! - I looked at him, begging him to join us. His help could be very useful - but I think that a celebration will relax everyone, including me

-Awesome!

-I'm gonna still be alert and will fortify the armies, if anything happens

-It won't happen anything. As you said, our army is protecting Moonhaven, and I don't think the boggans try to attack us because their army is really insignificant

We left for a small moment the eclipse and boggans topic aside. I got together with some friends and planned everything. It was going to be really cool. In two days, MK was going to have the best day of her life, I hoped so.

Of course, I had also plans only for MK and me. Without anyone disturbing us. It was going to be our moment.


	11. Getting Ready

Chapter 11: Getting Ready

I was in a garden. In a beautiful one. Flowers of all colors and sizes surrounded me. I saw a water fall where I could see my reflection. I looked at myself. I was wearing a long, gorgeous violet dress made of a soft fabric, like velvet. My hair was perfectly braided. I caught sight of a tiara on my head. A silver-plated one that shined. It was very stunning. I turned around and saw him. It was Nod. He was wearing a lovely suit. Nod took my hand and smiled to me. I felt secure. I felt happy. We walked through the garden until we reached another one. This didn't have any flower, it was flat. I kneeled and touched the grass with my right hand. A small flower began to grow like by magic. I did the same through all the garden, with Nod by my side. In a matter of minutes, there were flowers all over the place, just like in the other garden. It felt so good. I had the power to give life. And with Nod always next to me, I felt infinite. Then, I saw some familiar faces in the garden. Dad, Ronin, Mub, Grub, Nim, Ozzy, the Queen and her mom. I even saw Tara and my mother. Nod went with the crowd. Everyone was wearing dresses and suits, including my dog. And they were smiling to me. They were proud of me, I could feel it.

-MK! Wake up!

The dream disappeared. I opened my eyes and rubbed them slowly. It was dad. He came to my room anxious. I yawned.

-Everything ok dad?

-Yeah! Oh, sorry if I woke you up! But guess what?

-What? – I was still sleepy. I tried not close my eyes.

-Tomorrow, the Queen and her mom want us to take breakfast at their palace! Besides, they will tell us some history about Moonhaven and many other things! Isn't that cool!

-Yes, it is

-And we are going to dinner in a cool place with some friends tonight

-Tonight? What time is it? How long did I sleep? – Dad laughed.

-It's six o´clock darling. And I left at 3 pm. You only slept three hours MK

-Oh. It felt longer

-Well, you're tired, it's normal

-Maybe. And… who's going to the dinner?

-Only few persons. Ronin, Mub, Grub, Cedric and Aleida. They are two leafmen, well a leafman and a leafwoman… and Nod – I opened more my eyes. Nod was going! I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was all messed up! And my face… ugh! My clothes were wrinkled and a little bit dirty. He couldn't see me like that!

-Great! - I said with sarcasm- And… how much time do I have to get ready?

-Hmm… like one hour. Nod and Ronin will come here and take us to the place

-Oh my gosh! Only one hour? But I have to take a bath, and change my clothes and my hair! My face! I just need…

-Mary Katherine! Why are you so nervous?

-Because… - Ok, that was embarrassing. It was a girl thing. I loved dad a lot, but he couldn't understand the situation.

-I don't think Nod takes care of your aspect honey

-Wh-what? Nod? I… I didn't say anything about him.

-No, but you thought about him. Right?

-Oh… uhm… well… Dad! This is uncomfortable!

-Sorry…- he started to laugh – but it's alright – He changed his goofy tone to a serious one- I just wanted to tell you that I think he's a good guy

-Really? Do you think so? I mean he is, but I didn't know what you thought about him

-Well, now you know. Moreover, he really takes care of you and all the plans for… I-I mean, you know. All that he has done for you – He got a little nervous.

-Yeah, he's… really sweet – I smiled and started thinking about Nod. Oh my! It was inevitable.

-Well… I will go and get ready too

-Ok. Where are going to dinner?

-In a restaurant called… The Dragonfly

-The Dragonfly? Nod told me once that the place was… a little bit formal

-Yeah, I will put a coat. You can wear a dress… or something like that. I don't really know a lot about girl's clothes haha

-Thanks God I packed all my clothes! But I have no time!

-Oh, but don't worry about that! You look good like that!

-Dad!

-Ok, ok – Dad laughed. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I went to the bathroom and took a bath. I dried myself rapidly with the green and soft towel. I looked at all the clothes in my closet. I chose a soft pink dress. It was short and wasn't either formal or informal. I put my black flats and a bracelet in my right hand. I heard some bird flapping outside. For sure, Ronin and Nod had already arrived. Quickly, I made a ponytail with my hair and put a dark pink ribbon on it.

-Oh no! I didn't bring perfume!

I ran again to the bathroom. Maybe I could find one in the glass cabinet that was there. There were a pair of bottles. I took the one that said "Jasmine". I put some drops on my neck, head and wrists. It smelled really good. I returned to the bedroom and put some pink gloss on my lips… just… uhm…in case.

Finally, I looked at myself once more in the mirror. I looked, well. I wasn't convinced of my outfit at all. Maybe… I needed to change the dress. Oh! What was happening to me? I never had problems with the clothes. In fact, I never took care about what I wear! I just picked the clothes and end of the story! Perhaps… it was for Nod. I wanted to look good for him. Yeah. That was it.

-MK! Are you ready? We have to go! – Dad screamed from the living room.

-But… uhm… I'm coming!

I went downstairs slowly. I could saw Nod, Ronin and dad. The three of them were wearing cool clothes. Nod looked really, really good. I started to feel nervous. What if Nod hated my appearance? I arrived to the living room.

-Hi – I said shyly. Nod looked at me and smiled.

-You look very cute MK – Ronin said – Don't you think so, Nod? – Oh, no. He was going to start bothering us. I hoped dad didn't enter to the game too.

-Yeah, as always – Nod said staring at me and keeping his lovely and tender smile. I blushed. He thought that I was always cute! Oh my!

-You… look good too… - I smiled to him. Our eyes met, once more. Then, we noticed something. Dad and Ronin were there. That was… uncomfortable. Both began to laugh.

-What? – Nod and I said at the same time.

-Nothing guys – Dad said.

-Let's go. I'm getting really hungry – said Ronin. We went outside. The night was just getting started. The small village was illuminated by some lights made of flowers that were all over the place. It looked more different than in the morning. But it was still beautiful. Ronin and dad got up in the same bird. Nod got up in his bird, the one that hurt his wing during the boggan attack to my house. Now, its wing was healed. Nod stretched out his arm.

-C'mon MK!

-Uhm…

-Is something wrong?

-Well… I'm wearing a dress. It's going to be difficult to sit there

-You're right. Well… just sit sideways. Give me your hand- I did it. I sat in the bird – Don't worry, you're not going to fall. Just put your arms around me

-Ok – I put my arms around his waist. We began to fly. I could see dad a little bit scared but enthusiastic at the same time.

-Are you right? – Nod asked.

-Yeah

-Cool

After some minutes, I caught sight of a tree illuminated by many colorful lights. It was stunning.

-Wow!

-Do you like it?

-A lot!

-Good! Because we're going to dinner there

-Really? That's The Dragonfly?

-Yep! I knew you were going to like it – I laughed. We arrived to the tree. I was amused. I couldn't wait to enter! Dragonfly, here we go!


	12. The Dragonfly

_**Hi guys! Ok first, I want to thank: KeishlaTheEpicwriter, **__**nerdygirl1172**__**, **__**xPaperheartsx**__**, **__**DragonsOfAtlantis**__** and every guest for your reviews :D Really, thank you so much! You're amazing! Thanks for your support! Second, I won't be able to upload Chapter 13 until Sunday or Monday. I'm going to my grandpa's house and it has no Wi-Fi :P Sorry :/ But don't you desperate. I'll be back! :D Enjoy the chapter! **___

Chapter 12: The Dragonfly

The tree was astonishing. Nod helped me to get down of the humming bird. My feet touched the big branch. Nod's hands were on my waist. My hands were around his neck. We looked at each other for a moment.

-You look very beautiful, MK

-Thank you. I don't use to wear dresses and I feel kind of weird

-For me, you look pretty with any clothe, it doesn't matter if it's a dress or a pair of pants – I blushed.

-Nod… I… wow! – I laughed softly. I was a little embarrassed, but really happy at the same time.

-What? – He laughed also – I'm saying the truth!

-I know… it just… makes me feel good that you think that about me – We smiled. Dad and Ronin arrived. Nod and I separated, once more – So… why don't we enter know?

-Great idea – Ronin said. We entered to the tree. It was incredible. There were designs of dragonflies all over the place. Lights and sparkles were present. In the very front of the place there was a stage with musicians playing some music with instruments made of wood and plants. The music was a mix of jazz and blues. Everyone that was at Dragonfly wear really formal and pretty clothes.

-I feel a little informal with this dress. Everyone here looks really good

-MK, you're wrong. Remember what I just told you?

-Yes, but

-But nothing. I think you look pretty just the way you are- I looked at him and smiled widely. With those words, Nod made me feel more love for him. Mub started to scream.

-MK! Baby girl! You are here!

-Hi, Mub

-Please, sit next to me

-Oh, no – Nod interrupted – She's sitting next to me

-What makes you say that, leafboy?

-Guys, you're not going to start fighting, do you? – Both nodded – Great. Mub, you'll sit by my right. Nod, you'll sit by my left. Ok?

-Ok – Both said. After saying hello to everybody at the table, we sat down. Cedric and Aleida were in front of us. She was a really nice girl. I couldn't believe that she was a leafwoman. Aleida was that kind of girl that loved make-ups and really took care of her beauty. I couldn't imagine her fighting against the boggans. Anyway, she told me that she loved her work. She was very brave and didn't have fear.

The waiters took our order. Luckily, I was a little bit more familiarized with the food. While we wait, we talked about so many things. Cedric, Aleida and Nod told me stories of the leafmen. I told them some of my life as a stomper. I got surprised with each of their stories, and they got surprised with each of mine.

-So you can hear music with it? – Cedric asked.

-And you can carry it anywhere? – Said Aleida.

-Yeah – I said. Nod laughed.

-You should look at your faces guys – He said.

-Oh, c'mon! You don't know about this either! – Cedric said.

-Ok, ok. So, how do you call it?

-Ipod. Actually, I have one at the house. Another day I can show it to you

-Awesome! – Said Aleida – MK, would you like to tell me more about your world tomorrow? Only you and me. You know, we can also have a girl's talk

-Of course- I was happy, I hadn't had a girl's talk for a long time. But it was a little strange. I just met her and she already treated me like a longtime friend –It would be great! Where are we gonna have the girl's talk?

-At… at the Dandelion! Meet me there at 1 o'clock

-Great!

Food arrived. I ordered a mushroom Panini and an Iris water. Delicious!

-Baby girl! Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Because we could spend the whole day together– Mub said to me.

-I… I am going to visit the Queen and her mom in the morning

-Oh. Well, we can hang out in the afternoon!

-I'm going to have lunch with Aleida

-Then in the night!

-Oh, uhm… - I didn't want to sound rude, but honestly, I didn't want to spend a lot of time with with Mub! He was just my friend. Maybe just one hour, and not alone!

-Actually – Nod joined the conversation – I already had some plans with MK

-Oh, really? – I asked. Nod winked to me – I mean… yeah, of course – I began to think. Did Nod just wanted to save me from Mub's date? Or did he really have some plans?

-Plans? With this boy?

-Yes. You got a problem with that, slug?

-Guys… please – I said.

-Well, I know I will find a little space to see you – Nod rolled his eyes.

-Sure, Mub

Next, dessert arrived. It was a blueberry cake. It looked like the cakes I knew, but this tasted more delicious. The food here was excellent. Who had imagined that you could have all this banquets in the middle of the forest?

After a while, it was time to go. We walked out of The Dragonfly and went for the birds.

-See you tomorrow MK! – Aleida said.

-Sure, see ya!

She and Cedric flew away, each one in a bird. Mub and Grub returned to their home walking. Ronin and Nod were going to leave dad and me at our house. Well, our temporal house. I guessed.

Meanwhile we were flying, I remembered Nod saying that he had some plans with me for tomorrow. Were they real?

-Nod

-Yeah?

-You said to Mub that you had some plans with me tomorrow. Was that true?

-Totally true

-And… what kind of plans do you have?

-Just… it's a surprise

-Surprise? My birthday is in two days

-It doesn't have anything to do with your birthday. It's… another thing

-You're really mysterious

-I am – we both laughed.

-Hey, about my birthday… you don't have to worry ok? We are in war. My life is in risk. So it isn't the best moment to celebrate

-MK, you deserve to celebrate

-As long as I'm with you everything will be ok! – I didn't expect to say that. But it was the truth. I didn't need a party or lots of gifts! Nod smiled tenderly to me.

-Alright

We arrived to the little jinn village. Dad and I said goodbye to Nod and Ronin. We saw their birds flying away.

-Did you like the dinner? – Dad asked me.

-A lot!

-It was really cool. Well, it's a little bit late and tomorrow we are having breakfast with the Queen and her mom – He kissed my forehead – Goodnight sweetheart

-Goodnight, dad

I went upstairs, directly to my room. I put on my pajamas and sat on the comfy bed. The day of the eclipse was coming. In three days, my life was going to be in more danger than ever. What if everything failed and the boggans… killed me? What if they took control of Moonhaven? What if… I never see anyone again? What about Nod?

I inhaled and exhaled.

-Everything's going to be ok – I said to myself – The boggans will lose. The leafmen will defeat them. Moonhaven will be safe. Then… I… will have to return to my world? Oh! But… there is Nod. On the other side is Dad. Agh!

I threw one of my shoes to the other side of the room. I was mad.

-Mom. I still don't know what to do. Every day that passes I fall more in love with Nod. But I don't belong here. And dad… maybe he wants to return home

I lied on the bed. Slowly, I closed my eyes. I began to think about Nod. His face. His eyes. His lips. Everything. I fall asleep.


	13. Thoughts

_**I'm back! Woohoo! I really missed being here in . Here it is Chapter 13 of the fanfic. I hope you enjoy it :D Oh, and I want to thank everyone that is reading this! :D **_

Chapter 13: Thoughts

-Goodnight lover

-Ronin! When are you going to stop bothering me?

-Uhm… maybe never

-Great! – I said with sarcasm. He laughed.

-Don't forget to arrive on time tomorrow for the training

-Training?

-Yes. I told you we're having extra training. We have to be prepared for the eclipse day

-I love having extra training! – I said with irony.

-Nod, this is serious. If we leave the boggans attack Moonhaven we're all going to die. You know that MK's life is risk. Don't you take care of her?

-I do! But we can't live every day having fear

-Fear? You think I'm scared of the boggans?

-Aren't you? – He stood quiet for a moment.

-I am- He lowered his head a few seconds and raise it up again- But this isn't a child's play, Nod. Our world is in danger. She is in danger. I couldn't protect Tara when Mandrake attacked us. You don't know how I feel since that

-It wasn't your fault

-But I can't take it out of my thoughts! I was there! I saw everything! She died in my arms… – I thought that he was going to cry, really. But he didn't - And I want to protect everyone. Especially MK, the forest depends on her life… she's like Tara. I don't want the story to repeat

-And it won't. We just need to have faith – I put my hand on his shoulder.

-Thanks kid

-Yeah, I don't use to tell you this but… thank you too – He smiled. One of the few times I saw that – And… I'll be on time tomorrow

-Great. I need you to focus on work too

-I will

-Very well. Goodnight, lover

-C'mon!

-I'm not going to stop. It's funny

-Whatever. Goodnight

Ronin flew away. He was really worried about all this boggan problems. I was also worried, but I was positive and tried to make things light. And didn't want to show anyone that I was scared too.

I couldn't stop thinking about MK. Although she didn't want a birthday surprise, I already had my plans. I wanted her to be happy. When it's your birthday you want at least a little of attention. It's a special date. MK deserved it. But I was still concerned about her.

-Love is a little complicated, Sky – I told my humming bird – And amusing at the same time. MK… she's sincere, beautiful and… perfect. I don't want to let her go, I want to be always by her side, but she belongs to another world. On the other hand, if I don't confess her all my love to her soon, I'm going to explode! Do you understand? – Sky shook a little – Ok. I just got nuts. I'm talking to a bird!

Sky flew to his nest, which was situated in the tree near my house.

-Goodnight buddy – The green humming bird cheeped. He cuddled up in the nest and fall asleep.

I entered to the house and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. After finishing it I prepared myself to sleep and lied down on the bed. Tomorrow, after the training, I was going to prepare everything for MK's birthday. I was excited.

I began to close my eyes. I was really tired. Her face began to appear in my mind. She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, everything in her was delightful. I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I had to wait for the correct moment. Our moment.

…

_MK narrates _

-Welcome! Follow me. We're going to enjoy a delicious fest! – The Queen said happy to dad and I as we entered to the palace. It was more like a rock in form of a palace though. Inside, it looked more like one. It was full of flowers, plants and nature. The sunlight illuminated every corner of the place. We passed through the principal hall, where the pod was.

-I will… go in a second – I said.

-Everything ok darling? – Asked Dad.

-Yes. I just…

He nodded and smiled.

-We're going to be in the next room MK. You can meet us there – The flower told me. I assented grateful – Come Professor! You're gonna love the dining room!

Both entered to a room and closed the big doors. There was a big silence. I return to see the pod. It was beautiful. It wasn't closed anymore. It was a flower. I remembered when Queen Tara gave it to me. When it made me small and everything. Every memory was in my mind like if they just happened yesterday. I started to walk to it. I could only hear my steps over the marble floor. Finally, I reached it.

-Hi – I said to the pod – Wow. I still can't believe that we have a connection… and you depend on my life to live. Why? I'm not someone special. I'm just another ordinary girl! Or… I used to be. I just hope that all this boggan thing ends – I looked around making sure that anyone was there – I know it's weird to talk to a pod but… sometimes I think you can listen to me – I heard someone coming – I gotta go

Before I could walk away, I felt something holding my arm. I turned and saw that one of the roots of the flower was wrapped in my left arm.

-What are you doing? – I told the pod. I felt something. Like fear. This will sound nuts, but I swear the pod wanted to tell me something. Like a warning. The pod let me go – What was that?

-Everything ok? – A leafman told me.

-Yes. I was… nothing.

I left the room and stayed outside the dining room, thoughtful. I could feel the pod's feelings for a moment! It was amazing… and scary too. I inhaled deeply. Then, I exhaled. I smiled and pushed the big brown doors. My eyes widen when I saw the dining room. It was a big room. There were tables full of food in the left side. The dining table was big. Dad, the Queen and her mom where sitting there.

-Good morning MK! – The Queen's mom said.

-Good morning. It's nice to see you again

-I agree with you. Oh, please, take a seat

I sat next to the Queen. Some waiters served us the breakfast, orange juice and hazelnut pancakes with a touch of honey.

-I will never get tired of the food

-In your world is different?

-Totally your majesty! It's delicious… but the one from here is better!

-Oh, please. Call me Rosie

-Alright, Rosie – She was really cute. I loved this little flower.

-MK… when we defeat the boggans… are you going to stay here? – I shocked for a moment. I didn't expect that question from her.

-Honey! Don't be imprudent! – Her mom told her.

-It's not imprudent. Don't worry…. I am… still thinking about that

-It would be awesome if you decided to stay here! Everyone in Moonhaven loves you! Specially… Nod

Oh God! She said it! She said it! My cheeks turned red. I could even feel them becoming hot. Dad just started to laugh. I also began to laugh, but because of my nerves. Every time someone mentioned his name I became so nervous! My heart began to beat faster.

-Sweetheart! That was imprudent! Apologize for that!

-I'm sorry MK – She looked a little sad.

-Don't worry. It's ok – I was still laughing, but inside I was really embarrassed.

-Why don't we show you the whole palace? – The Queen's mom said.

-That would be great!

We left the dining room and went over the gallery, the library, the gardens and almost every place of the palace. Each of them were so incredible! Dad and I were completely fascinated with every detail. Rosie and her mom, Margaret, were very lucky of living in such an amusing place. We were admiring the beautiful ornaments in the garden. Dad and Margaret were talking about the plants and flowers, a little far from where Rosie and I were standing.

-MK

-Yes?

-Can I ask you something?

-Of course – Don't say it. Don't say it please!

-Are Nod and you a couple? – Yikes! She said it! Just take it easy MK. Breathe. She's a child.

-Nope

-Why?

-Because… we aren't… well… he isn't my boyfriend

-But you like him, right?

-I… Why are you interrogating me Rosie?

-I'm not! Well, just a little. But I want to know what's happening between you and Nod!

-You couldn't understand. It's a… teen's thing

Rosie put a sad face again and I felt terrible for that. I didn't want to be rude, but I became a little shy when the topic was Nod.

-I mean… that… yes… I like Nod – I blushed.

-I knew it! – She went happy in a matter of seconds

-Am I obvious?

-Hmm… yeah

-Oh God! - I put my hands on my face, embarrassed. Rosie began to laugh. I lowered my hands – What?

-You really like him. Don't you? – I made sure that neither dad nor Margaret listened to me.

-A lot. You don't know how much I love him!

Rosie began to scream excited. I covered her mouth with my hand and made a silence signal with my finger.

-Rosie! – I whispered – Why did you scream?

-You said the word!

-Which one?

-Love!

I took one step back. I began to think. Love? Me? No. Maybe. What? Yes. Yes! Completely! I didn't like Nod. I… I loved him!

-MK? Are you ok?

-Totally

-Did I said something wrong?

-Absolutely not! - I hugged the Queen and let her go – You just… opened my eyes

-About what?

-Love

-MK is in love with Nod! MK is in love with Nod! – She began to scream.

-Rosie! Shh!

-Oh! Sorry! – She whispered – Can I tell you something?

-Is it something about Nod?

-Yes

-Uhm… ok

-I think… that he loves you too

-Rosie! What… what makes you say that?

-Well… it's obvious too! He can't hide it!

-I don't know Rosie

-So why don't you ask him?

-What? Ask him if… he loves me too? Oh, Rosie!

-Is it a bad idea?

-Uhm… look. When it's about love… things can turn… complicated. And it's not the best way if I ask him that. Besides, how could I ask him? What if… he doesn't love me like I do?

-MK! How can you say that! I'm sure he does. But maybe… he hasn't find the way to tell you

-Yeah, maybe

Margaret and Dad came with us.

-Time flies! – Dad exclaimed – It's 12:50!

-Oh! I'm sorry! I must meet Aleida at Dandelion in 15 minutes. I gotta go

-In that case, I'll tell Ian to take you there. It's going to be faster if you go flying – Said Margaret.

-Thank you so much! I really appreciate everything, the breakfast, the palace tour and all

-Your welcome! You can come whenever you want!

-Thanks. See you later Rosie

-See ya. Promise that you'll come back and talk with me about… you know – She winked to me.

-Ok, ok. I promise

-Talk about what? – Margaret asked

-Nothing mom. Girl's things

The four of us laughed.

-I'm going to…to the house. I have some things to do – Dad said suspiciously.

-Ok, dad. Well, see ya later!

Ian left me at Dandelion, where I was going to meet Aleida. And have… another girl's talk or something like that haha.


	14. Swords and Memories

_**Wazzaa guys! Sorry for not publishing the chapter before, but I was a little busy :/ I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone that is reading this story. It wouldn't be possible with all your great support. Thank you so much! :D **_

_**P.S. I hope the Epic DVD releases soon! I can't wait to have it in my hands! :D **_

Chapter 14: Swords and Memories

I was at the Leafmen training camp, situated near the Queen's palace. I began with my work since early in the morning. Cedric and I where training together with the swords. We made this small battles between leafmen so we could practice our moves for the real ones.

-Yes! I won this one! It's a tie. Let's have the rematch. I will of course win! – Cedric told me.

-Don't be arrogant!

-I'm not! If you were completely concentrated in the fight it would be better, lover

-Oh c'mon! You are also with that? - He began to laugh.

-Yeah. Ronin told me about it and I found it really funny

-He'll never get tired of it

-Neither will me

-You guys are mean with me

-Very mean. Hey, do you have everything ready for MK's birthday?

-Everything. I just asked some people for help. With all this extra training I can't be there. So Margaret will ask the chefs from the palace to make some good food, can you imagine?

-We're gonna eat delicious food then!

-Completely. Nim will organize the musicians and Mub and Grub will decorate the place

-I thought you hated Mub

-I hate him! He's so irritable! He thinks he has an opportunity with MK, which is never going to happen because I'm here! But… I needed all the support I could get. And they offered to help with the surprise so… I accepted his slimy help

-You… are jealous of… a slug?

-No

-Yes you are!

-Cedric!

-Nod just admit it!

-Ok

-Hah! Hey, buddy, don't worry about him. Mub is just crushed with MK. It's a fleeting crush

-I hope so

The other leafmen continued training. The sun was illuminating the enormous and green camp. It was a cool place. Not just to train, also to… think and clear your mind. Well, for me. I remembered the first time I came here, it was at the age of nine, along my dad.

-Here is where leafmen train. We use swords, bows and arrows. We learn to defend with our shields and how to attack. We prepare ourselves for the battle and to defend Moonhaven. Do you like it?

-A lot! When I grow up I want to be a leafman! Just like you! – My father smiled to me.

-I know you will be one. You just have to train hard, son

-I will dad, for you. I promise that I'll be the best!

-I have no doubt about it

We kept walking through the camp. I could see leafmen training, including Ronin. He wasn't the leafmen's General yet, he was just a soldier, as my father. In a matter of minutes, the alarm rang. The one that indicates that there is a boggan attack near Moonhaven.

-Buddy, we have to go- Ronin told my dad.

-Wait a second- he kneeled and turned to me - Nod, go to the house and stay there until I come back. Ok? You'll be safe there

-Yes, dad

-Let's go!

He took his armor and his sword. Ronin messed up my hair in a friendly way and went with dad to fight. I went home. I was always worried about him. At that age I didn't know how a battle was, but I knew it wasn't a good thing. Still, I wanted to be a leafman. The idea of fighting and protecting Moonhaven was exciting to me. I loved the adventure, the weapons and everything the leafmen did.

Later that day, he returned home along with Ronin, Finn and some friends. Every time they won a battle we celebrated. It was really funny. They were my family. My childhood was amazing. Until I was twelve, when the alarm rang and dad went to fight. I remember the last words he told me in the training camp.

-Be brave, Nod. Never give up on your dreams. You're a great boy- He hugged me and smiled – I love you son

-I love you too dad

-I'll be back

-Do you promise it?

-I do

He flew away and I waited at the house as always. It was almost midnight when someone knocked the door two times. I ran fast and opened it. Ronin, Finn and other leafmen where there, with sad faces. They didn't look to me, their eyes were looking at the floor, almost with tears. Ronin told me everything.

-Nod! – Cedric exclaimed –What's wrong man?

-Nothing… let's have that rematch

I stood up and took again my sword. We fought. I avoided his attacks. He was almost winning me. I remembered my dad. Then, I made a strange movement that gave me the victory. Cedric fall to ground as I took his sword.

-I won!

-What was that?

-I called it… nah, I don't know what it was

-Ok, let's take a break. So…- he got up- You have plans with MK right?

-I just told you about the party!

-No! I mean just you and her

-Of course! Well, I have to do some things later about it. And… I'm planning to tell her about my feelings for her

-Finally!

-Hey! I had a lot of trouble with it. Every time I wanted to tell her something happened! But not tomorrow night

-And what about Mub?

-I have it all covered, including the slug.

Ronin came with us.

-How's the lover doing? –He and Cedric laughed.

-Fine- I said rolling my eyes- Actually I think I've trained long enough

-I don't think so

-Ronin common! I need to do some things!

-For MK's surprise?

-Yes!

-No

-Ronin!

-I'm just kidding, boy. Go

-Thanks!

I went flying for MK's present. It was going to be small, but really beautiful, just as her. Tomorrow, we were going to have the time of our lives. I hoped so.

…

-Your world sounds amazing! – Aleida exclaimed –All the stuff you have is cool!

-Thanks. Still, I think your world is better. It fascinates me with every detail it has. I simply love it!

We were still at Dandelion, finishing our lunch.

-If you love it so much… why don't you stay here to live?

-Because I don't belong here

-That isn't a problem! Everyone here likes you! I bet you wouldn't have trouble with it

-On the other side… it's my dad. Maybe he wants to return home

-You told me that he loves this world, that he studied it before and wants to know more about it

-So?

-Perhaps he wants to stay here. I bet he would like the idea!

-I don't know Aleida. It could be that you're right

-Of course I am! Now, the other thing is… would you like to stay in Moonhaven?

-I… totally! And more because of… - I stopped talking for a moment.

-Of Nod? – Oh God! She also said it! Breath MK. Breath. Rosie was right, I was really obvious with all this Nod thing.

-You guessed – I said shyly.

-MK, you don't have to feel embarrassed about it

-I just can't avoid it

-You really like him. And he likes you too

-Have he told you that?

-Well, no. But it's evident

-I heard that before

-Hey, changing of topic… I heard tomorrow is your birthday

-Yes

-You don't sound excited. Aren't you happy about it?

-I am but… I have to make a decision about staying here or return home

-I bet everything will be clear for you soon

-How do you know that?

-Eh I just know it – We both laughed – I gotta return to the camp. I must train extra time for the eclipse

-Ok. It was really nice to talk to you Aleida

-I agree too. I don't use to have time to talk with anybody because of work – She smiled – Well, see ya tomorrow

-Tomorrow? For what?

-Trust me. I'll see you tomorrow

-Alright. Bye

Her attitude was a little mysterious. What was going to happen tomorrow?


	15. The Deal

Chapter 15: The Deal

It was already the night. Ten o'clock exactly. Since I returned from the Dandelion, I stayed at the house doing… nothing. I hoped that Nod came for me and took me on an adventure or even to another place less boring. But I didn't know where he was! Anyway, he might be very busy with the extra training. He could also be tired and needed to rest. Although he told me he had some plans for tonight. Hmmm… And Dad? Oh. Who knows! He wasn't at the house. Perhaps he could be at the palace or exploring Moonhaven. So I was alone. Actually, not.

-You wanna play Ozzy? - The dog barked happy. I threw him the ball one time. And another. And another. And another- Are you hungry? I can cook something!

I went to the kitchen and prepared some food for my pet and other for me. I prepared a sandwich made of something I found in one of the cupboards. It tasted good although I didn't know of what it was made. It was getting late and dad wasn't there. I didn't know what to do. One, I could go to sleep and feel mad because either he or Nod told me where they were going. Or second, feel worried and go find Ronin or someone that could help find were they were.

I chose the second one. I put on my shoes and took a jacket. I was about to close the door when I heard some bird flapping. It was Dad. He was riding a humming bird. Then, the bird touched the ground and Dad got down.

-MK! Look! Ronin gave me this bird

-Dad

-I named him Warrior

-Dad

-He is very beautiful. Look at his wings!

-Dad

-And it is mine. Well, you can ride him too

-Dad!

-What?

-Where were you? I was starting to get mad and worried about you! It's pretty late!

-I-I'm sorry sweetheart. Come, let's enter to the house

-Not until you tell me where were you

-MK it's getting cold here

-Dad

-It isn't important

-Tell me

-I was… at-at the training camp… I was… studying the leafmen's moves for the battle

-Really?

-Yes!

-Why didn't you tell me since the beginning?

-I got a little scared with your screams honey

-I… sorry dad. I was just worried

-No, I am sorry MK. Now let's enter. I'm kind of freezing here

We entered to the little house. Something was wrong here. Dad was hiding me something. But I didn't want to fight. I prepared another sandwich for dad and for me. It was really delicious!

-Dad. Do you know something about Nod?

-Nod?

-Yeah. I haven't seen him in all day. I'm… worried

-Well, stop being worried. He was… at the training camp… too. Training. With other leafmen. With weapons – He said mysterious.

-Ok. Thanks dad

-Hey! Guess what are we doing tomorrow?

-What? – I thought he was going to say something about my birthday, which made me feel a little bit excited.

-We are going to visit Nim Galuu's tree!

-Oh! Nim. The tree. Yeah

-Don't you like the idea?

-I do

-Sure?

-Sure. I am… going to sleep dad

-Goodnight MK

-Goodnight

-Oh, one thing more. We're going to Nim's tree early in the morning. So wake up early, ok?

-Hmm yeah

I went upstairs and closed the door of my room. Great. Tomorrow was going to be my birthday and I had to wake up early! I hated that. And I knew Dad forgot about it. It wasn't his fault. He was just a little forgetful. And Nod. He never came. But Dad told me he was training so maybe he was just tired. Anyway, I was sad and a little bit mad. I was crazy! First I told everyone that I didn't want them to worry about my birthday but deeply inside I want them to celebrate it with them. Oh. I fell on the bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow was going to be just another day.

…

-So? What do you think? – Nim Galuu asked me about the place.

-It is… perfect! You guys did a great job! MK is going to love it!

-Of course – The slug said – because I helped. Just for my baby girl

-Look, Mub. I just tolerate you because we both want her to be happy tomorrow

-I still don't tolerate ya leafboy

-Ugh! Look, I want to make a deal

-What kind of deal?

-Tomorrow we won't fight and won't discuss. We don't want MK to feel angry with us, right?

-With you yes

-Mub!

-Hmm… just for tomorrow?

-Just for tomorrow

-Deal. But when the day is over I will keep fighting with you

-Alright

-And I'm going to keep my eyes on you leafboy. You better don't be near my baby girl

-I don't think so

-Do you want me to eat you?

-No, thanks. It's disgusting

-So you better don't be near her. I'm going to tell her something really important tomorrow

-What?

-None of your business

-Oh c'mon! You can trust me

-I can't. It's personal. Perhaps, you will soon know about it

-Ok. Tomorrow we'll be having an epic birthday party! - Nim said – Your idea was amazing Nod

-Thanks – I turned and looked to Mub, who made a weird face. I laughed.

-And thanks to you guys. It couldn't be possible with your help. Now, you deserve to rest, it's pretty late

-See ya tomorrow Nod! – said Grub. He was a cool snail. Totally the opposite to Mub. Well, in some cases.

Everyone returned to their respective homes. I was curious. What did Mub needed to tell MK? I hoped it wasn't a love declaration. Cause I was going to tell MK what I felt for her tomorrow night. And I had already her birthday present. It was… a beautiful surprise. I was nervous. What if she didn't feel the same for me? Nod! Just breathe! Relax. I really loved her. I never felt like this for a girl before. It was exceptional. It was epic. It was true love.


	16. Birthday Party

_**Hi guys! :D Sorry for not updating before. Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**P.S. The DVD will be released on August 20! Well, in the USA. But in other countries I bet that also in that month (Mexico, August 16) :D Woohoo! I'm so excited!**_

Chapter 16: Birthday Party

-Happy birthday MK!

Everyone at Nim's tree shouted. It was a birthday party for me! That's why everybody was really mysterious the last couple of days. Seriously, I didn't imagine something like this. I really thought that my dad forgot about it. I received lots of hugs, including one really warm from Nod. I couldn't talk to him at that moment because everyone was staring at us and didn't stop hugging me. But we were going to find the way to talk. Of course. We ate a very delicious breakfast made by the royal chefs of the Queen. It was a royal fest! There were also some gifts. A beautiful dress, earrings, a bracelet, a necklace and a pair of high-heels.

-They are all beautiful! Thank you so much! Is there going to be another party?

-No. Well if you want another one- Rosie said.

-Oh no! I mean, the dress, the high-heels and the jewels are for some reason. Right?

-Uhm… you'll see soon – Rosie laughed

And here was the mystery again. Returning to the party, we ate a blueberry birthday cake, with eighteen candles on the top. By the way, the cake was exquisite!

-Hey baby girl! Do you have a moment? – Mub asked.

-Sure

-I wanted to tell you something really important

-What is it?

-It's uhm… I realized that I was wrong all this time

-About what?

-About us. I realized that this wasn't going to work anyway. It all ends here

-Are you… talking seriously?

-Yes! And I admit that the leafboy was a good opponent. He won

-Wow! I don't know what to say – Woohoo! Mub realized the whole thing! I didn't expect that! – It's ok

-Besides, I think I saw a pretty lady slug near Moonhaven yesterday

-Then go for her Casanova!

-I will! – The slug returned with his snail friend and ate more cake slices. This was a great notice. There wasn't going to be more fights! I felt really good for Mub.

I sat down in a wood chair. I took a moment to appreciate everything. Then, I realized that I loved being there. It was the place I wanted to stay forever. With all the people I loved. The ones that I can proudly call family. I made a decision. I saw Nod approaching to me.

-How's the birthday girl doing?

-Cool. It is all amazing!

-Yeah. Hey, I don't want to be gossipy but… what did Mub told you?

-Oh, he told me that he's no longer interested in me – Nod laughed.

-Nice joke!

-Nod! I wasn't kidding!

-Oh. Wow! Seriously? I can't believe it!

-Me neither

-MK, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I told you I had plans for both last night and I never arrived

-Don't be sorry. You were organizing all this thing… for me. You didn't have to do it

-You deserved it MK. This… and more

-More?

-Yep. This was just part one of four of your surprise

-Nod! It's not necessary! You are very busy with all the training and

-Hey! I don't care about that now. I have all planned for tonight

-Does it has something to do with the dress and the jewels? – He laughed cutely. I loved that laugh!

-Yes

-What is it?

-That's why it is called surprise

-You're really mysterious

-Totally. I will pick you at your house at eight. Ok?

-Ok. I guess

-I have to go. See ya in the night birthday girl

-See ya. Oh, and thanks for the party again. It was really cool. You're the best

-No, you are the best

I blushed. He kissed me on the cheek, softly and slowly. Then he went outside and flew away. I was excited. What was Nod's surprise? I couldn't wait! But… I needed to prepare myself. I needed a hairstyle and some make up. I wanted to look pretty.

-Hey! – It was Aleida.

-Hi

-Are you enjoying the party?

-Every part of it

-Great. Did Nod already told you?

-About the surprise? Yes

-Perfect. Do you need any help with your make up?

-Actually yes. Could you help me?

-Of course! I have everything at my house. I can go for them and meet you at your house. Is that ok?

-Completely!

-The surprise is at eight so… I'll see you at six

-Perfect! Thanks Aleida, you're my salvation

-That's what friends are for

... Six o'clock …

-Maybe a bun

-No, I don't like how I look with it

-What about a braid?

-Yeah, sounds good. Can you leave a lock of hair on the left side?

-Whatever you say girl - She began to braid my hair. When she finished I looked at the mirror. My hair was beautiful. Aleida placed on it the flower barrette she gave me – Now the dress and the shoes.

The dress was like the one I dreamed once. It was violet, made of a soft fabric. Strapless. The difference was that this one was short. I put it on. Finally, the silver high heels.

-How do I look?

-Very pretty! Nod is going to get surprised

-Do you think he will like my look?

-I bet so! Don't feel nervous MK. Everything will be alright

-Yeah. Do you know what the surprise is about?

-I know. But I can't say a word. Besides, you'll see it very soon

We walked downstairs. Dad was at the living room. He smiled when he looked at me.

-Oh darling! You look beautiful!

-Thanks dad. Aleida did all the work

-But you're the one that looks good, not me- She said smiling- I gotta go. Enjoy the surprise! – Aleida said as she left the house.

-Dad, after I leave I want to talk to you

-Sure, come, let's sit here – We sat on the big orange couch.

-Remember you told me once that whichever my decision about my future was… you were going to support me?

-Yes. I remember. I still think the same

-Well… I had made a choice

-Ok... and… which is it?

-I want to stay here in Moonhaven. I can't live in the stomper world knowing the existence of this one, where I have adventures, an exciting life and the people I love. So I wanted to ask you if… you would like to… stay here and be part of this world too

-MK… of course I want to! – Dad smiled and hugged me.

-So… we are gonna live here?

-Yes! I think you made the right choice sweetheart

-I'm so happy!

-Finally I'm going to be part of the world I investigated my whole life! Well, we are going to be part of it! Together!

-Our home

We heard three knocks. It was Nod. Oh God! He was outside! Breathe. Breathe. I ran and hid behind the lamp. I got really nervous. Dad opened the door. I put out my head. Nod was wearing a suit. More less like the one of my dream. Too much coincidence? I looked at him once again. Danm he looked hot!

-Goodnight Professor. I came for MK

-I know – he laughed – she's uhm… behind the lamp

I left my hiding place. Nod smiled at the moment he saw me.

-I will go upstairs – Dad said smiling – have fun and… don't arrive late, ok?

-We won't Professor, don't worry – Dad went to his room – You look astonishing MK

-Do you think so? – I shyly said.

-Yes. You always look beautiful- I blushed- Well, are you ready?

-Completely

He took my hand as we walked towards Sky, his humming bird. We began to fly. Where was he taking me? I didn't know. But I had to tell him about my decision. I was going to live in Moonhaven!


	17. Time Of Our Lives

_**Hello! Oh I waited so much to write this chapter! I hope you guys like it! So go! Read! Read! Hahaha :D **_

Chapter 17: Time OF Our lives

Some minutes passed since we left the house when I caught sight of a small pond, surrounded by beautiful and colorful flowers. There were fireflies flying above the pond. They illuminated marvelously the whole place. Sky landed some steps near the river bank. Nod got down and helped me to get off the bird putting his arms around my waist as I put mines around his neck.

-You are taller – He said as my feet touched the ground. I let out a small laugh.

-Because of the high heels

-Oh, yeah

We both smiled and then separated shyly. Nod took tenderly my right hand as we walked to a table with two chairs situated near the pond. The table had a red tablecloth, a pair of wineglasses, dishes, napkins, cutleries and everything required for a romantic dinner outdoors.

-Surprise! Part two of your gift

-Nod! I-I don't what to say

-Don't say anything, just sit down and enjoy it – He helped me with the chair and then sat on the one that was in front of me. Some of the fireflies were our waiters. They served us very delicious dishes and drinks. Nod told me that they were from The Dragonfly. He asked the owner to prepare some food for our special dinner. He was amazing! He did all that just for me!

-Did you like the meat?

-The meat, the soup, the salad, the drinks… I liked everything!

-And we're missing the dessert

The dessert consisted about a kind of crème brûlée made of different types of fruits. During the dinner, we talked about many things. Moonhaven, magic, stomper things, music, about more of each other… just perfect. After finishing the dinner, we walked through the forest illuminated by the fireflies and the moonlight. I heard some weird sounds.

-What was that thing? – I said.

-Over there – Nod said as he pointed to a deer, who came to us. I touched his black and big nose. It was just like the last time I came here. Nod climbed the deer – Put your arms around me – I smiled.

-But I barely know you

-You wanna ride the deer or not? – He said smiling too.

-Just kidding – I took his hand as he lifted me up the deer. We sat on one of the antlers. The view was awesome. It was completely different than in the afternoon. The night made it even more romantic – I will never get tired of this

-Me neither. Do you like part three of your surprise?

-Totally! Thank you – I got closer to him and took his hand. I got closer. He did the same. He put his hand on my cheek.

-Wait…- Nod said- I have to tell you something before

-What? Is something wrong?

-No…it's…part four

-Oh! Ok. What is it?

-Uhm…- He got a little nervous – MK… we know each other for a long time, well… six months ago we met

-Yes

-And…and… I wanted to tell you something since then

-Yeah

-So… the thing is that… I… I have a strong feeling…for you- I began to get excited and a bit nervous too- When I went to fight on a battle the only reason that made me feel stronger was you. I thought "I must return alive to see her. Although it's just by chat" And I… I love you MK

I freeze. In some way, I expected that. But not completely. He said it. He said that he loved me! My heart began to beat faster.

-Nod…

-Yeah?

-I was always excited to see you every day, although it was by chat. I never stopped thinking about you. And… I love you too, Nod

Next, he put his hand on my cheek and I put both of my hands around his neck. We got closer, even more. Our lips where almost together… and finally, finally reached each other. It was perfect. We separated and smiled widely.

-You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you – He said.

-We have another thing in common- We both laughed – And after anything else happens I want to tell you that… in the morning I made the decision… I'm going to live here… forever

-Really?! MK! That's the best notice I have ever heard! – He kissed me again. After the passionate kiss, I looked at the sky, full of shining stars. My life was complete. It was perfect.

.

We returned to my house. It was thirty past twelve.

-This was the best day ever. And all thanks to you

-No, you made it the best one- He smiled – Hey…tomorrow I'll pick you and your dad in the morning and take you to the secret place in the lagoon

-The eclipse is tomorrow. I forgot about it – I began to feel a little bit scared. A tear fall from my eye.

-MK, look at me – His hands lifted up my head. Our eyes met- Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. I'm going to protect you all the time

-Are you going to be with me?

-Yes. I'm going to be one of your guards in the lagoon. I'm not going to leave anyone touch you. Do you understand? – I nodded – Come here - He wrapped me in his arms tightly. I felt safe. The tears disappeared.

-I just don't want anyone to get hurt because they want to protect me. I can't imagine you, Dad, Ronin, Rosie…

-Shhh – Nod caressed slowly my head – Nothing is going to happen

We stayed there some minutes, embraced. I calmed. Nod let me out and smiled with that beautiful smile.

-I better enter. It's kind of freezing here

-See you tomorrow MK

-See ya- I was about to enter to the house when I turned, ran to Nod and kissed him fast but delicately – I love you

-I love you too

I walked inside and closed the door. I heard Sky's flapping in the distance. I suspired. I was so happy! I was going to live forever in the place I loved, with the people I loved… and with guy I loved. Although the eclipse got me a little afraid, I remembered what Nod told me. Everything was going to be fine. The Boggans were going to lose and the Leafmen were going to win. Yes. Don't worry MK. You're just crazy. Think positive. Be positive! You just lived the time of your life! Don't worry about tomorrow. Be happy!

I heard dad snoring. It was really hilarious. I went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. I saw a picture in the living room. My parents, Ozzy and I were on it. I loved that picture. I was going upstairs when I heard someone knocking the door. Who could it be at this hour?


	18. The Big Lie

_**Hellooou! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews on the last chapter! I really loved them! :D Now… prepare… this chapter is going to make you feel… you'll see. Warning: It has a little of blood.**_

Chapter 18: The Big Lie

I opened the door slowly. It was him.

-Nod? I thought you were on your way home

-I was. But I forgot to tell you something

-Is something wrong?

-Nothing. Come walk with me

-Nod…- I let out a small laugh- It's pretty late and tomorrow is going to be a busy day

-Just a few minutes? – He smiled. I couldn't resist that smile. Then I heard dad snoring.

-I think some minutes will be fine - We left the house and walked through the forest. It was becoming a little dark -What were you going to tell me?

-I just… when I left I saw you really nervous for tomorrow and I wanted to make sure that you were ok

-I am. Not completely well but… better. Thanks to you. Besides, the bad ones always lose

-Hmmm… we'll see

-What?

-I'm kidding MK – We both laughed a little. Some minutes passed. I noticed something.

-I think it will be better if we return. We're getting away from the village and I don't see many illumination on this side

-Are you scared?

-No. Why would I be? Because I know you're here to protect me

-Always

He hugged me. I closed my eyes when I felt his arms. When I hugged him other times I felt safe, good, warm. But this time I felt… nothing. Like it wasn't real. Like if Nod wasn't even real. In a matter of seconds I felt his skin becoming cold. Really cold. I opened my eyes and saw his neck becoming gray and rough. I separated immediately. I looked at him again. His eyes changed of color. This wasn't Nod. I was about to ran when a cloud of black dust surrounded the place where we were, blocking my escape.

-Oh no

-Where are you going my dear?

-You're not Nod

-You just guessed…

I began to elevate. A big chain appeared from nowhere and tied me. Like by magic. I could barely breathe. I was still floating. The fake Nod began to transform. His hands, nose, arms, legs and his whole body began to change. Finally, I saw his face. I shocked. It was…

-Mandrake

-Hello, Mary Katherine

-You are…

-Alive. Yes. And more powerful. Did you like my trick? It's my newest one. The best thing of it is that I only required some black dust, ashes, a bat's fang and… three drops of your boyfriend's blood

-No… What did you do to him?!

-Oh don't worry. He's ok. General Brenner!

-Yes, sir?

-Bring the boy

General Brenner was the boggan who made me small. He returned along with two other ugly boggans. Then, I saw Nod. The real one. He was chained and… he had some bruises on his face. He had an injury on his chest. His suit was stained with blood.

-MK! – He shouted. Both boggans hit him on his injury. He screamed of pain. The blood began to appear – Don't touch her!

-Shut up! – General Brenner said as he stabbed Nod with a dagga on his left leg. He screamed of pain again. This time louder. The blood came out. The scene was painful for me.

-Nod! Please stop! – I began to cry really hard – Please!

-That's enough fun for now, General – Mandrake said. The boggan followed the order and took out the dagga from Nod's leg. I couldn't stand more watching Nod suffering.

…

It hurt so much. I was weak. The injuries and the chains didn't allow me to help MK.

-He has nothing to do with this- She said - Leave him alone. You just need me

-You're wrong, Mary Katherine. He also helped you to make the pod bloom. You two along with Ronin saved the forest and ruined my plans to conquer it. But now I'm going to take revenge of all of you- Mandrake approached to me, smiled wickedly and hit me on the face – Look at your girlfriend Nod. Look at her! Because it's the last time you'll see her

-We're going to win – I said.

-Do you think so? – He laughed maliciously

-I do

-Listen carefully. I'm not going to kill you this time cause I want you to suffer. I want you to live the last moments of your miserable life suffering. You are going to live knowing that you were the cause of her death. Love makes everyone weak. It makes you a fool and an idiot. Now… say goodbye to her

General Brenner hit me once more in my chest's injury. I fall to the ground. I saw how Mandrake took MK and flew away on his raven. The other boggans flew away too. I heard her screaming my name in the distance until they disappeared.

-MK…MK…

I fainted.

.

-Nod? – It was Ronin's voice. I opened my eyes. I saw some bandages on my chest and my leg. I was at the hospital – How are you feeling boy?

-It doesn't matter. Mandrake is back, Ronin! And he has MK! I'm going to save her

-Easy Nod. You can't go now. The situation is desperate

-Why are you so calmed? She is in danger! The forest will die if we don't do something! All… because of my fault

-First, it wasn't your fault. Mandrake attacked by surprise. Second… we have to make a plan. We can't go to Wrathwood and attack just like that

-So what are we going to do? I'm not going to leave MK at that horrible place!

-We are going to make a plan. Don't worry kid, we're going to safe her. Besides, they won't harm her right now. The eclipse will occur in five hours

He gave me some claps on my injured leg.

-Ouch!

-Sorry. You better rest for a while

-I don't think so

-Nod. You can barely move

-But I need to do something! I can't stand staying here doing nothing!

-I'm your commander officer and I order you to rest. Is that clear?

-Clear

After an hour, we went to the training camp, where all the leafmen were going to gather up and prepare the plan to attack Wrathwood. On my way to the reunion, I couldn't stop thinking about MK. I just confessed my love to her and she was gone. It was my fault. I was going to safe her no matter what. Even if that mean… my death.

We arrived. Every single leafmen and leafwoman was there, including Cedric and Aleida. Even Grub and MK's dad. He looked sad. I could understand his pain. Ronin explained everyone the situation. Some gave ideas and options of what to do. We took the better ones. We had to fight. Yes. There was no other choice.

-They are still more powerful than us. Their weapons are lethal. Plus, Mandrake has discovered new potions and spells that could kill everyone- Ronin said.

-We can use some of their weapons too – Professor Bomba said – I examined them and could understand how they worked. They can give us an advantage. Also the black dust. I think it could be useful

Everyone agreed to use the boggan stuff. MK's dad showed us how to use the weapons. Then, we learned how to make the spells with the dust in a matter of minutes. This was good. We were also as powerful as the boggans, and they didn't even know.

-Nod

-Yes Professor?

-I want to ask you something

-Whatever you want

-I can't go to Wrathwood so… Please bring my daughter back

-I will do anything to bring her back – He smiled.

-You're a good guy for her, Nod. Thank you

-I'm glad you think that

Everyone went for their swords, bows and arrows. Also the boggans weapons. I put my armor and got up on Sky.

-Nod? What are you doing? – Ronin asked.

-Going to save MK. Isn't it obvious?

-You're not going anywhere. You are injured! With that leg the boggans are going to kill you!

-I don't care! I'm going to Wrathwood

-No you're not! You're staying here

-No!

-What?

-She's my girlfriend and I love her! Don't you understand? I promised to protect her! And I never break my promises

-But you can't fight being in that condition!

-Ronin!

-You're staying here!

-You're not my father!

-I don't want to lose you! – We stood quiet some seconds – I lost your father at that place. It was one of the most terrible days of my life. Maybe I'm not a father to you but… you're like a son to me – I smiled.

-Who says you're not a father to me? I don't say this everyday but I… I really appreciate you. You're like a father to me. But please understand the situation. MK is there. And I'm going to save her. You aren't going to impede me that

-Fine. I'm going to watch your back anyway

-Thanks. I'll be ok. Don't worry old man

-Old man? You'll see how this old man fights and kills all the boggans

We both laughed. He went for his bird and got up.

-Are you ready buddy? - I told Sky - We're going to save her. Prepare for the battle. It's going to be really crazy


	19. Scared

Chapter 19: Scared

-Nod… Nod… Nod…

I was sitting in the corner of a dirty and dark cell in the most horrible place on Earth. Wrathwood. Well, the destroyed Wrathwood, because the last time the Leafmen came to save my dad, Ronin threw a kind of magic bomb that explode the place. Now it was in ruins. The point is that I was crying. My shoes and dress were filthy. I couldn't imagine how my face was, full of tears and with the makeup destroyed. There was a small window with iron bars. Light didn't enter through it. I heard some noise outside, so I got up and took a look. The noise came from the boggans, who were moving some rocks and gloomy stuff to the principal hall. I supposed that it was for the eclipse. They were preparing my death. Then I began to think. How were they going to kill me? Black dust? A sword? Then an image came to my mind. The leader of the boggans holding his scepter and laughing as he killed me. I began to feel fear and began to shiver. Scared, I returned to the corner and sat down again. I knew the Leafmen were coming to rescue me. But… were they going to return all safe home? Each Leafman and Leafwoman? How many deaths were there going to be? Could we save the forest? Was I going to see everyone I loved again? Dad, Ronin, Rosie, Aleida… Nod… Nod. We just confessed our love and look where I am now! This was all because of me! Oh man!

-How's my little stomper guest doing? – It was Mandrake. He was standing outside the cell with a reckless smile. I didn't say a single word. My eyes were looking at the dirty floor- Let me tell you, Mary Katherine, that this is the best cell we have in all the kingdom. This one has a window while the other ones have cockroaches and spider webs

-What do you want?

-Uuh… someone has a bad mood

-I wonder why – I said with sarcasm.

-Don't be disrespectful, you better spend the last moments of your life… suffering

-You really love that word. Don't you?

-I find it interesting

-You're going to lose Mandrake

-Why are you so sure?

-It is in your nature. The villain will always be defeated – I was scared, but I wasn't going to show him that. I wanted to seem brave

-You have fear, right?

-No

-You do. I can feel it, Mary Katherine. You just can't hide it. You are weak – I stood up.

-I'm not weak – He began to laugh.

-Well… it doesn't matter now… you're gonna die anyway, along with every single habitant of Moonhaven. And I will make sure that your dad and your boyfriend have a painful and horrible death

I couldn't avoid the tears on my eyes. Some images came to my mind when he said painful and horrible death.

-You're a monster

-Thanks darling. Now, if you excuse me, I have to prepare some things for the party, which will start in less than two hours

Mandrake walked upstairs, laughing, away from the dungeon. I saw the sky. The moon and the sun were almost in the position, ready to make the bond between the pod and me stronger than ever.

-I'm scared Mom… I don't know what is going to happen…

The sobbing continued. Suddenly, I fall asleep in the dirty floor.

…

We were ready to fly to Wrathwood. I noticed then that everyone kneeled. I did the same. The Queen was coming. She walked towards me.

-Nod?

-Yes, your Majesty?

-I want to give you this – The Queen handled me a small yellow crystal.

-What's this?

-It's for… maybe you'll need it

-Ok, but what does it make?

-You'll see. It will be really useful. You will find out how and when

-Thanks, Rosie

She smiled and gave me a hug.

-Please bring MK back. And be careful

-I will

Some leafmen escorted her to the lagoon, where she would be safe. Then, we flew to the boggans' place.

.

-Everyone understood their positions and movements? – Ronin asked. We gathered up together near Wrathwood.

-Yes

-Great. We'll attack in an hour

-It's too much time – I said – Why don't we do it now?

-We must wait. It will be easier if we attack when they are distracted

-Fine

We sat down and waited. I remembered what Professor Bomba and Rosie told me, about bringing back MK safe. I was scared. What if I didn't make it? She was all to me. Don't be negative, Nod! I couldn't be a coward right now. She needed me.

-Everything ok buddy? – Cedric told me. Aleida was with him.

-You know that not

-Hey – Aleida said – We'll rescue MK. You'll see her sooner than you think

-I hope so

A leafman came to us.

-Here, rub your eyes with this potion

-What for? – Aleida asked.

-There comes a point when the eclipse can be harmful to our eyes. This potion helps you to protect them. Professor Bomba and Nim Galuu made it

-Thanks

Each of us rubbed our eyes with it. I didn't feel any difference, but if they said it was going to protect us, that was good.

…

I was at the woods. Sitting on a rock near a lake. The sky was blue. I could hear the birds singing and the sound of the wind. Then, I saw her. Queen Tara. She sat right next to me.

-Remember I told you once about the connections? That they are not always clear, but they are there for a reason?

-Yes

-All the things you're passing by have a reason. You don't see them now, but you'll find the answer soon

-I'm scared

-It's normal. Everybody feels scared at some point of their lives. The only way to beat it… is knowing how to control it. You are brave, you just need to show it

Then, she began to shine, like a star, full of light.

-Don't go!

-I will be there with you, MK. Everything is going to be fine

-Wait!

She disappeared. I was alone in woods, again. I woke up.

-Hey! Stomper! – It was General Brenner – It's almost time - He took me out of the cell, chained. Then, he gave some kind of purple liquid – Rub your eyes with this, unless you want to get blind. Well it doesn't matter anyways, you're gonna die soon. But it was an order

I did what he said. It seemed that Mandrake wanted me to see how I died. Then we got out of the dungeon, directly to the principal hall.

-The eclipse has not yet begin. Why am I even here?

-I know it hasn't started! But Mandrake wants you to…

-Suffer

-Enjoy the party… before you die

The boggans were there, in every single corner of the place. They laughed at me. They screamed to me. Some of them even threw me rotten leafs and flowers. It was horrible. They saw this moment like a show. I was the attraction and they were the public.

-You're gonna die stomper!

-No one's going to rescue you!

-You're not so brave when you are small!

-This is your end!

They continued telling me stuff like that during the walk. The General chained me to a rotten piece of trunk in the middle of the hall. Mandrake arrived.

-Here you are. The girl who ruined everything… and the one that will be the key of our triumph. You, my dear, are going to be the cause of the destruction of the place you love. In a matter of minutes, the sun and the moon will be in the correct position… and that is when I, personally, am going to kill you, Mary Katherine – Everyone laughed and screamed excited – And don't worry about the Leafmen, I will make sure that every single soldier gets his gift for the party. General! Prepare, it's almost time

-Yes, sir!

The eclipse was coming. I didn't see a sign of the Leafmen. Not a single one.

Until…


	20. The Final Battle

_**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating before! OK, so… I have to say that the fic is coming to its end **____** (Tears on the keyboard) I calculate that three chapters more until the end. Meanwhile, I leave you this one, it's a little bit… dramatic. You'll see. Enjoy! **_

Chapter 20: The Final Battle

A black cloud appeared above Wrathwood and began to spread all over the hall. The bad guys began to get confused. The cloud was a product of the Boggans, but none of them let it out. Suddenly, I didn't see anything. I heard the clash of swords, screams and some punches. Mandrake appeared in front of me and with a move of his scepter, he disappeared the cloud. Most of the boggans were dead or injured. How can that be possible? Mandrake screamed of angry. Then, I saw a figure. It was a man with a green armor.

-It was very impolite not to invite us Mandrake

-Ronin! It's nice to see you again – I saw how some boggans appeared. The army was coming. The ones that Ronin killed were just a small part of it

-It seems like your party is… almost dead

-Not really. It is just getting started

-Great. Because I brought some friends to make it more entertaining – Ronin whistled. It was a signal. A big group of Leafmen appeared behind him. I didn't see Nod there.

-We'll see!

It began. The battle between the good ones and the bad ones started. I noticed something. The Leafmen had some Boggan weapons and black dust. Now, this was going to be a magic battle. I saw everyone fighting. It was my opportunity to escape. I tried to free myself from the chains, but they were strongly tied up.

-Make a circle around the girl! – General Brenner ordered – Don't let anyone get to her!

A group of twenty boggans surrounded me. They had swords and bows with arrows. Great! This was going to be harder than I thought. Then, I saw Aleida and Cedric with other ten leafmen. They were getting closer to me.

-You'll never pass through us – A boggan told them.

-Who said we were going to pass through you? – Aleida said as she attacked the boggan. They began to fight too. There was a lot of action here. There was also blood and screams. But we were winning. Suddenly, I felt something on my hands. Someone was behind me. It was for sure a boggan that was trying to kill me, but I couldn't see anything because he was behind me. I made a plan, I was going to hit him and escape. In a matter of seconds, I was unchained. Then, I turned and prepared to hit the boggan. I was about to hit him with my fist when I noticed that it wasn't a boggan. The leafman stopped my fist and took me closer to him.

-Nod! – I hugged him tightly. He gave me a quick but soft kiss on the lips. Nothing better than a passionate kiss in the middle of a desperate battle. Don't you think?

-I'm going to get you outta here. The exit will be the same as the last time. Do you remember?

-How could I forget that? – He smiled.

-Now let's go

He took my hand and we both ran. Nod killed some boggans in the way. He was a really good soldier. In a trice, a bunch of big boggans appeared in front of us and began to attack Nod. It was too much work for just one leafman.

-Run! – He screamed.

-No way! I'm not leaving you!

-Just do it!

Scared, I dashed to the exit. It was a long trail up to the exit, but I was not going to stop until I reached it. I looked back. Nod was still fighting. The good thing was that there were other leafmen helping him. I felt better and continued escaping. I was some steps near the closest humming bird when a cold and rough hand took my leg. I hit the boggan with my foot, then he fell to the ground. But I lost the balance and fell too. I hit with some rocks on my face, legs and arms, then I reached the ground. I could barely move. I began to feel some liquid on my face. Blood. It wasn't a lot, but I had a big cut and it hurt.

-That's what happens when you try to escape – Mandrake said. Behind him I could see many leafmen on the ground. Some of them injured. Some of them… dead – Do you see it? This is all your fault. You, Mary Katherine… are the decay – he smiled. The sun and the moon where on their positions. The eclipse had begun. Mandrake raised his scepter, which began to shine, but with a dark light – You… are… going… to…

-I don't think so! – Nod shouted. He hit the Boggan and then took out his sword. Mandrake laughed once more and fought with Nod.

-Big mistake of coming here, boy. You're gonna die because of her!

-It doesn't matter! As long as I protect her! I'm ok with that!

-She'll die Nod!

-The one that will die is gonna be you!

-Not today! – Mandrake threw a spell to Nod that made him fell to the ground, injured. The Boggan walked towards him, he was going to kill him. Nod's sword fell near me. I had to do something. But I was weak, I could barely got up – You'll see boy that you're gonna die in vain. Just because… of love?

I stand up and took the sword. Without making any noise, I walked. Nod saw me. I just nodded.

-Just admit you're gonna lose, Mandrake – He said making a distraction.

-Why should I admit something that will certainly won't happen?

-Don't lie to yourself. The villain always lose – He laughed.

-It's curious. Your girlfriend told me exactly the same thing- I raised the sword.

-Because it's true! – I shouted as I stacked the sword on the boggan's arm. Mandrake screamed of pain. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him. I fell again to the ground, my legs hurt so much.

-Oh, Mary Katherine. You're not a Leafwoman. You don't have the ability neither the courage to be one. Your plan was a complete fail – Nod was trying to stand up when Mandrake hit him on the gut. He began to bleed. But he didn't fall. He took a dagga and put on an attacking position

-Never talk to her like that

-When is this going to finish? Understand that this is the end Nod! Why you keep trying?!

-I'm going to keep trying. For her. For the forest. It doesn't matter that I'm in my last moments. I'll keep fighting- He tackled Mandrake and fought once more.

I caught sight of something. The eclipse was ending. The sun and the moon were separating. This was coming to an end. Mandrake leaved the young leafman on the ground. I had tears on my face. He was suffering.

-Please Nod, let me finish!

-It already finished, Mandrake – I said – The eclipse ended

The boggan looked at the sky. His facial expression became angry. He let out a big scream. It was true. There was no eclipse anymore. It finished. The terror finally finished.

-Nod

-MK

We were both dragging on the ground, trying to reach each other.

-Nooo! – The boggan exclaimed. He took me from the neck and lifted me up – The eclipse might had ended, along with all my plans. But you're still… going to die!

In a matter of seconds, he stacked me his black sword right on my gut and left me on the ground. Nod shocked. He began to scream my name. I was still crying. I was dying.

I was dying.


	21. Death

Chapter 21: Death

She was laying on the floor with a boggan sword next to her. The one that Mandrake used to hurt MK in her gut. I could see the blood coming from her body. She was dying in front of my eyes. I screamed angrily. Although I was weak and could barely move, I got up and took my sword. Without giving Mandrake a chance to escape, I attacked him. I was mad. I didn't think at that moment what I was doing. I just… followed my instincts. He hit me several times. It hurt. Still, I wasn't going to give up.

-You'll die Nod!

-Not today!

As I said those words I stacked my sword right on his evil and reckless heart. Then, I threw him some of the black dust to him. He began to… disappear.

-Noo!

-We told ya. The villain will always be defeated

In a matter of seconds, the head of the Boggans… was gone. Magically gone. Defeated with something he created.

I heard the Leafmen's screams of happiness. We won! There were some boggans left, but they were the less. When they saw that Mandrake was gone, they just gave up. Ronin came to me and hugged me. Well, it was a manly hug. It was cool.

-I'm… proud of you, Nod

-Thanks – He smiled. The few times I saw him smiling.

-Where's MK?

-Oh no! MK!

I ran to her. Ronin and the other Leafmen followed me. She was crying, but when she saw me she smiled widely.

-Nod…you're… ok – She could hardly talk. I saw how the blood continue appearing, getting dirty her violet dress. This was painful for me.

-I am

-And Mandrake?

-Dead. I killed him

-That's… cool – She laughed a little bit, but it only made her feel pain.

-Yes. And don't worry, you will get well

-I…I don't… think so

-Don't say that. You're strong

-Tell… my dad… that…I love him

-No. MK… you'll say that to him

-Nod…

-You're not leaving

-We… saved… the forest

-You're staying with me

-Thanks for… all the… adventures

-Stop MK! – I felt some tears falling from my eyes – You will return with me to Moonhaven! We'll live our lives together… Don't leave me!

-I… will… always… be here…- She put her left hand on my chest, referring to my heart – I… I love you Nod

-I love you too

She caressed softly my cheek, then my neck… until her hand felt to the ground. She closed her green eyes. She was gone.

-No… MK? Please! Don't leave me! Don't… don't…

Each Leafman and Leafwoman was sad. Cedric was almost crying. Aleida was crying. Even Ronin's face was gloomy. Everybody took out their helmets and kneeled around MK. I lowered my head. We stood there some minutes in silence. The whole place was in silence. Not even the wind was present. I felt a hand over my shoulder. It was Ronin's.

-Nod… we must return

-I won't leave her here

-We'll take her to Moonhaven

-Alright…- I got closer to her lips and kissed her one last time, tenderly. I was about to get up when something came to my mind- Wait! – I took out the yellow crystal Queen Rosie gave me.

-What's that? – Ronin asked.

-I'll found out - I put the crystal on the injury, waiting for some kind of miracle. But nothing happened. Absolutely nothing – Please. Come back. Come back to me

The crystal began to gleam. A big light appeared from it, covering MK. We took some steps back. The light spread all over the place and surrounded each Leafman and Leafwoman, including Ronin and me. I felt… peaceful. Strong. Alive. Then the light reduced, only covering MK. I looked at Ronin, he had no scars or injuries. Everyone was magically healed. I looked at my leg. Healed.

-What's this? – The General of the Leafmen said.

-Magic? – Aleida asked.

-I think so – Cedric said. The light vanished. I kneeled next to MK. She had no injuries, no blood. Her dress was even clean. But she wasn't breathing. She didn't move. Nothing had changed. I just closed my eyes, disillusioned.

Then, I heard a sweet and soft voice.

-Put your arms around me

-MK! You're alive!

I hugged her tightly. I felt the warm of her body right next to me. It felt so good. She looked at me, with those big and beautiful green eyes.

-I won't leave you again

-I won't let you do it

She put her hands around my neck and kissed me passionately. We heard the cheers in the crowd. Once more, we did it. We won.

Happily, we were in our way back to Moonhaven.

-Nod – MK said.

-Yes?

-When I died… I saw my mom

-You… saw her?

-Yeah. She told me that she loved me and… that she was proud of me

-But… how you saw her?

-I don't know. But it was awesome. I wanted to spend more time with her. Though, nothing compares to be here, with you… by my side

-I'm glad you're here too

We arrived to our destiny. The Jinns were expecting us with cheers and confetti. Moonhaven was really colorful. We landed near the palace. I helped MK getting down of Sky.

-You're beautiful – I told her. She blushed a little.

-Nod… - She smiled shyly – Oh… Ronin

-Sorry for interrupting. The Queen wants to see you, lovers

-You're bad – MK told him.

-I am. Now go. She needs to tell you something important


	22. Celebration

**I'm back! Oh guys I'm so so sorry for not publishing before! It's just that last week I entered to school and I've been super-duper busy! By the way, I'm sorry for the horrible mistakes on my last chapter, but with all these school things I was freaking out. Sorry :P But thanks for telling me that you liked it **** Well, here is chapter 22. Enjoy! :D **

**P.S. Unfortunately, the end is coming. Next chapter will be the very last one **** Guys, believe me, I'm trying not to cry. I'm not sure when I'm going to publish it, but maybe, just maybe, between Thursday and Saturday. So… stay tuned! Plus… I'm planning to write another Epic fic, not sure about who exactly, but I will make one. I will tell you as soon as I have the idea and everything :D **

Chapter 22: Celebration

We entered to the Queen's big and marvelous palace. A Leafman guided us to where she was. Meanwhile, I was holding MK's hand.

-What do you think Rosie wants to tell us? – She asked.

-I don't know. I hope it's something good

We arrived to the principal hall. Rosie was standing next to the pod, well it was actually now a flower, but I just got used to call it that way. The Leafman kneeled and then left the hall. MK and I looked at each other and smiled. Then, we walked closer to the small flower and kneeled. She didn't say a thing. She stood there some seconds.

-I'm so glad you're both back! – Rosie almost tackled us. She gave both a big hug.

-We are also happy to see you – MK said. The Queen freed us and smiled widely. Then she returned to a more formal position. We got up.

-Rosie…- I said – Can I ask… why did you give me the crystal?

-That's why I called you. I… - she became a little nervous – I knew what was going to happen to MK at Wrathwood

-What? – MK said a little bit scared.

-Why didn't you tell me before? – I asked – I could have prevented that! I could have protect her even more!

-Because it needed to happen!

-I… needed to die?

-Yes! To break the bond with the pod! And to… see your mom

-Wait. How did you know all that?

-Queen Tara told me – Nobody said a word. It was something we didn't expected. Queen Tara?

-But she is… - I didn't want to say the word. I didn't like it –Not here. How could she told ya?

-In my dreams… she talks to me sometimes through them. And two nights ago she told me about all this. It was a must that you passed through that process. Now, there's no connection, you don't have to worry anymore. Plus, Queen Tara said that you would feel better if you saw your mom. Are you guys mad with me?

-Of course no – I said.

-And you MK?

-How could I be mad at you? You're like my baby sister – MK hugged Rosie. The scene was moving.

-Come here – Moonhaven's Queen told me. I hugged her both. Rosie was between MK and me. We stood there some seconds, until we heard someone coming, then we separated. It was Rosie's mom.

-Nod! MK! – She hugged us – I'm so pleased that you're here

-Thanks – MK said smiling.

-I'm sorry for interrupting, but there's someone that wants to see you MK

It was her dad. Professor Bomba ran towards his daughter and hugged her.

-You're here MK!

-Yes! I missed you a lot

-Me too. I'm glad you're fine

-It's all thanks to Nod. He saved me

MK's dad freed her and gave me a manly hug.

-Thanks Nod. I'm glad that she has a guy like you

-No, thank you Professor – We smiled. I saw how MK suspired of delight. He went with his daughter and hugged her once more

-Rosie – Margaret said- You need to declare the battle over. The Jinn need to hear it

-I can't wait to heart that – I said.

-Actually, why don't you both join me while I say it to everyone? – Rosie said.

-Seriously? – MK said.

-Yeah. Would you like to?

-It will be a pleasure – I said.

We walked outside along with Rosie and her Leafmen guards, who escorted us. Then, we stopped upon a big and tall rock, where the Queen made the royal announces.

-Honorable habitants of Moonhaven. I'm very pleased to declare the war… over! - Everyone shouted of happiness. They hugged each other. Some even cried. After some seconds, Rosie made a move with her hand, meaning silence – I know we lost many friends and relatives, but they didn't die in vain. We won. And we will remember their courage forever. Now, I want to thank everyone who fought for our home, every Leafmen and Leafwoman. To General Ronin, who guided this team. To Nod, for not giving up and fought til the end. And specially, to MK and Professor Bomba. Although they aren't from this world, they helped us. They are here with us. They put their lives in risk, just to help Moonhaven… Thank you so much. It's going to be a pleasure having both of you living here. Please, an applause for them… and for everyone!

The crowd applauded. I did the same. MK was almost crying of joy. After this emotional moments, it was time to celebrate. And let me tell you that it was a big party!

Nim organized the band in a matter of minutes. The royal chefs prepared some dishes. God they were exquisite! Chestnut pancakes, mushroom crepes, berry cupcakes and a lot more. It was a really cool party. The Queen was playing with some of her friends all over the place. Ronin and Professor Bomba were talking, I guessed that MK and I were on the conversation. Mub was with a lady slug friend. Good for him. Grub was with other Leafmen. Margaret was with MK and Nim. I was talking with Cedric and some other Leafmen while drinking some Lilly juice.

It was almost eight pm when there was no sunlight. The fireflies began to light the place with their brilliant lights. It was a dreamy scene. Then, the band started to play a slow and romantic song. I wasn't going to miss that chance. I looked for MK, she was sitting next to Aleida. I walked towards her and when she noticed me, she blushed a little, I bet she knew what I was going to do.

-MK, would you like to dance with me?

Aleida looked at her friend anxiously, waiting for her answer. MK let out a small and lovely laugh.

-Of course – MK said with an adorable smile. The one that I loved a lot.

She got up as I took her hand and went to the dance floor, well, the center of the place actually. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. We didn't say a single word. We didn't need to talk anyways. The moment was perfect. Beautiful. Epic. She began to play with my hair. I liked that. Those big, green and perfect eyes of her were staring at me. I smiled widely.

-I'm the most fortunate girl… because I have you by my side– MK told me.

-And the most beautiful, amazing, funny, charismatic, perfect…

-Nod! – She blushed and hugged me tightly. After some seconds she separated a little and looked once more at my eyes, admiring them. She bit her lower lip. I got closer to her until my lips touched hers delicately. I loved that feeling. We were one. We separated and smiled. I caressed her soft hair with my right hand. Then we put our foreheads together.

-I love you MK. I love you so much

-I love you too Nod. A lot and it will last… - She caressed my neck and smiled – Forever

-Forever


	23. Epic

**Guys! Here it is! The VERY LAST chapter of this fanfic! (Tears) I hope you like it **

Chapter 23: Epic

The sunlight illuminated my bedroom. I opened slowly my eyes and rubbed them a little. I stretched out my arms and yawn. Then, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After dressing myself up with a blue informal short dress and a pair of brown light flats I made a ponytail with my hair as usual and tight it up with a blue dark ribbon. I looked at my mom's picture and smiled. I remembered when I saw her in my dreams. When I… died. She was beautiful as always. I felt safe and secure when she said she was proud of me. A teardrop fell from my eye. I wasn't crying of sadness, it was of happiness. I rubbed the teardrop out and smiled. Then, I went downstairs.

-Good morning dad!

He was at the kitchen, having some breakfast. Dad learned how to prepare the Jinn food in a matter of time.

-Good morning MK! – He gave me a hug.

-This smells delicious! What is it? – We sat at the wooden table.

-Strawberry and honey waffles with a touch of apple

-Wow! - I took a bite of it – Dad! It's really tasty! Loved it!

-Thanks sweetheart. Hey, guess what?

-What?

-The Leafmen liked my acorn helmet design

-Really?

-Yes! It is tougher than the ones they used to have and they are a great protection. We're just going to paint it with green color

-That's amazing dad. It great that your new work is progressing – Since we lived here, dad began to invent stuff for the progress of Leafmen. Like the acorn helmets. He had a small studio near the house, where the Jinns bought the stuff. Everyone in Moonhaven loved his creations. Plus, he seemed to be very happy living in the world he studied for years.

-I know! And how about you? You're now the Queen's assistant!

That's right. I helped Rosie with her Queen works. She was growing up, but there were things in which she needed some help. Also, I organized the meetings with the neighbor kingdoms and supervised the production of the harvests made in Moonhaven. It was a hard work, but I loved it. I felt good for helping others.

After some minutes, I finished the breakfast and washed the dishes and the glasses. Then, I brushed my teeth and prepared to go to work. Ozzy began to bark.

-What is it Ozzy? ... Oh! Your toy - I looked for his boggan plush, which was his favorite. I found it in the living room – Ozzy! Go for it! – I threw it to the backyard, he ran behind it and began to play with it.

Dad looked at me and smiled.

-What?

-You look very pretty

-Thanks. I'll return at nine dad

-Are you going out with Nod? – I blushed a little when he said his name.

-Yeah. After work we'll go out

-Alright… have fun MK!

-Thank you!

I went outside. Sapphire, my blue and lovely hummingbird, was at her nest. I whistled. It took me a time to learn how to whistle correctly and also for Sapphire to get used to it. I remembered when Nod gave her to me. Perfect. She flew towards me.

-Good morning my friend. Time to work!

I got up and flew to the Queen's palace.

…

It was midday. Time to work. How I loved my work! Being a Leafman was exceptional. You had adventures, you fight against bad guys, save the forest and use cool weapons. Since we defeated Mandrake, the forest has been safer than ever. There are still some boggans left, but they are the less and they aren't a harm for us anymore. With the help of Professor Bomba, we have improved our weapons and armors.

Returning to the Leafman stuff, I think it wasn't just a job, it was… my passion. The memories I had of my dad being one of the best Leafmen were always there in my mind. Encouraging me to be brave every day and to keep doing what I like. Plus, I had my life complete. Including the most perfect girlfriend in the world.

-Well done Nod! – Ronin exclaimed once I won the training battle.

-Thanks. Let me tell ya it was hard to defeat you, old man– He laughed.

-And it won't happen again. I just let you win this time

-Aha – He smiled – What?

-Nothing

-Ronin

-Time… goes on fast. I remember when you were a small kid. Now look at you. A brave eighteen year old Leafman… and you look just like you father – I suspired happy. Those words made me admire the General even more. He was like a father to me.

-Thank you… for everything. For tolerating me all this time even when I was an idiot. You're part of my family

-You too

-Ok… let's not get sentimental and continue training. I want to defeat you once more

-Oh! We'll see, lover!

Unfortunately, I didn't win. But one victory was enough.

-Nod! –Cedric and Aleida exclaimed.

-Hey guys! Finished training?

-Yes. I beat Cedric three times

-Oh c'mon! You didn't fight fairly!

-Nothing's fair in battle, sweetheart

We laughed. Cedric and Aleida were now dating. I knew this was going to happen someday. It was really obvious.

Next, I went to the house and took a shower. I was going to see MK later in the afternoon and I didn't want to be all dirty.

…

-You received this letter from Starhaven's Queen – I said as I gave Rosie the paper – It seems to be important

The Marigold child smiled to me and opened the letter. Her eyes were reading carefully the lines. She smiled widely.

-It's an invitation! There's going to be a ball at Starhaven next week and the Queen wants me to assist!

-It sounds great! What do you think about it?

-I like the idea! Wait… it says something about… -She continued reading. Meanwhile, I checked the lists for this month's harvests. Excellent. The progress was increasing fast with dad's inventions –Oh! She says that I can invite some people to the ball too! Hmm…

-What?

-Would Nod and you like to go to the ball?

-I don't know

-Oh! MK please! It will be amazing!

I thought about it some seconds, considering the good things of accepting the offer. First, I liked balls. Second, it was the perfect pretext to use a beautiful dress. And third… Nod wearing a suit? Yes please!

-Of course I'd like to assist! I just have to ask Nod

-Awesome! This is going to be cool!

Later that day, we talked about other things about her kingdom.

-So don't forget about tomorrow's speech at Nim's about the harvests' progress. I'll be there with you, so don't feel nervous

-I won't – She hugged me tightly – Are you going now with Nod?

-Yes – I smiled and blushed once more. I couldn't avoid it! The flower child giggled – Rosie!

-Oh! – She continued giggling – You're so funny MK! – I just laughed.

-Well, see ya tomorrow

-See ya! And have fun!

-I will

I got up on Sapphire and flew to the lagoon. In a matter of minutes I arrived. I saw Nod's bird, Sky, and left Sapphire next to him. Afterwards, I walked towards the blue and crystal lagoon's shore, where Nod was standing.

-Hey you – I said.

-Hey!

-Sorry for the delay. I was helping Rosie with some stuff – We sat together near the edge as he took my left hand.

-It's ok. You don't have to apologize – I smiled.

-And how's work?

-I beat Ronin one time

-That's a progress – We laughed.

-And how's your work?

-Great… Actually… Rosie received an invitation from Starhaven's Queen for a ball and guess what?

-What?

-She wants us to go to the ball too. So… what do you think?

-I like the idea!

-Great! I'll tell her tomorrow

He and I stood some minutes there, admiring the charming twilight, listening the graceful bird's singing and the wind moving the tree's leaves. Nod put one of his arms around me, bringing me nearer to him. I beamed – Who would have said it? A stomper and a Leafman together

-Yeah… my stomper

I caressed his face delicately. Then, our lips touched softly but passionately. The best feeling on Earth: being in love.

Later, we continued talking about life, about silly things… about our future. I got to the conclusion that this was my destiny. It was already written. Being shrunk and knowing about this magical place was the best thing that could ever happened to me. Also having the opportunity of returning to Moonhaven. It made me feel complete. Sometimes I even think that Mom send this destiny to me. She knew I needed adventures, experiences and love.

If you ask me to describe how my life in only one word is, I would definitely choose …

_EPIC_

**THE END –**

…..

**Ok so I'm crying because it ended **** but let me tell you that I really loved writing for you. Yes, I had horrible grammar mistakes! And I want to apologize for that. But you, my lovely readers, demonstrated me that you loved the story, and that's what matters the most. So thank you! To every single reader! :')**

**Special thanks to: ****KeishlaTheEpicwriter****, ****Jevela, ****nerdygirl1172****, ****xPaperheartsx****, Rachel, Victoria, ****DragonsOfAtlantis****, ****mjoi25****, ****Coolgal342****, ****NicstarGreen, ****QTWolf29****, ****TheDivinaLPS****, ****Juliz, ****chibifangirlforlife****, ****Ichigome****, ****Alexandra Nightshade****, ****PocahontasJohnSmithForever****, ****bookmaniac, ****sjsstack****, ****Look For The Silver Lining****, ****trixyogurt123****, ****Fippaazure, ****Melantha, ****Brucrew17****, ****FerronKingfisher****, ****Kristen, ****Miko in training**** and all the other guests **** thank you guys so so much! **

**It's not the goodbye, I hope to write an epic fic soon. It won't be right now, maybe I'll wait some time to publish it. But don't worry, I'll be back :D **

**I would like to hug you all haha but I can't, instead, I hope you can watch a video I made of MK&Nod. It's on Youtube. It's called: ****MK & Nod [Epic] - Down**

**If you have time, watch it. It's my hug for you :D **

**Thanks! Thanks EPIC fans! I love being part of this fandom! LOVE ya all! :D**


End file.
